


RHAPSODY

by anonimous



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: GangBerry couple, HaruDam, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimous/pseuds/anonimous
Summary: Peer pressure or forces of nature for Haruto those were all normal but dealing with Yedam's skinships and affection not only makes him shiver, to top it all his sexuality seemed trigger....
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 64
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been literally sitting on my drafts for more than a year now.... I thought i was the only one shipping Yedami and Ruto(ever since TB started) but saw a few edits on YT so i figured why not get this out of the dungeon LOL.... I suck at writing tho' and ofcourse i included DoubleB cuz they're my ULTI..

✨✨

Haruto is hanging out with his practically parents in Hanbin's studio for a possible surprise track collaboration, he's done writing his lyrics and just cozying in the sofa playing random games on his phone but later got bored with it..

The couple are busy polishing the melody not realising the younger has been watching and observing them.. Hanbin's clinginess reminds him of someone in particular and somehow it bothers him to even think he's actually thinking of that person when it doesn't make any sense..

He heave a deep heavy sigh nonchalantly gaining the couples attention..

_**"You look like shit, well a handsome shit but what's with you..??"** _Bobby inquired teasingly receiving a scolding slap in the chest from his fiancé that he quickly responded with a peck before diverting their attention back to the younger..

_**"Is something bothering you, You can tell us anything you know that right..??"** _Hanbin chimed affectionately..

_**"It's just.... agh shit....**_ (rubbing his face with both palms a little too harshly before resuming the conversation) _**Hyungs how do y'all handle skinships..??"** _The couple stare at each other instantly while the younger remained watching them a little confuse when the two started laughing and teasing each other physically.. He's lost..

_**"I don't mind skinship ask your dad, the one who once said HE HATED IT.."** _Hanbin exclaimed emphasizing the last word obviously mocking his fiancé.

_**"YAH it was a stupid mistake OK..???? It wasn't supposed to mean like that.. I just panicked, and i hated it when the cameras watching and snooping in our business.."**_ Bobby trying to defend himself from a terrible bad joke history he once had during their hormonal days on a Vlive.. He almost lost the love of his life because of that petty mistake he hated it.

_**"Then answer your child and hopefully he don't make the same STUPID MISTAKE you once did since he look up to you so much.."**_ Hanbin continue with his teasing making the older pout still a little guilty, confused Haruto's almost forgotten.. Bobby although he's the oldest in the room proceed to sulk.. 

_**"Ji stop the kid is waiting for answer and my song's waiting for me so you guys talk.."** _Putting back on his headphones and resume his work on the computer.. Bobby finally stands up but peck on the latter's head before he joined Haruto in the sofa..

_**"Ok son now let's talk heart to heart.."** _He joke earning a grunt from the younger making him chuckle.. 

If he were to ask he'd say Haruto is him and JU-NE combined when it comes to personality that's why he adore the kid so much.. He sees his younger self to him just like the way the rest of his members sees their Treasure dongsaengs.

He and Hanbin somehow has a greater fondness towards the rapper kids that's why they practically adopted Hyunsuk and Haruto so as Asahi and Yoshi but Yedam is definitely an exception since they literally watch him grow up along with them, They love the kid so much and same goes to the other iKON couples.. Its almost funny that when they get together all they talk about is their children as if their age differences are bigger than a ten years gap when its not.. 

But before Haruto can start talking Bobby's phone rings.... 

_**"Jangkamanyo.."**_ The older hummed in a subtle cute way..

_**"Ooh Yedami wae..??"** _Haruto immediately snap his head towards the older sitting beside him, suddenly his heart is pounding against his chest making him feel uncomfortable.. He didn't realised that name has such an effect on him until today.. 

_**"Gwenchana, were in Hanbinie's studio right now..**_ (Bobby told the younger on the other line) _**OK drag Choi along too i have something to show him and its ASAP.."** _The older continue with his unusually sweet and gentle voice, Haruto remained watching silently..

_**"Ooh nado saranghae...."** _Bobby hummed before cutting the call off.. 

_**"Babe, Yedami's coming over he's also bringing lunch and Choi.."** _The older informed his fiancé working on his table knowing the latter could hear him perfectly.. 

_**"Family lunch sounds lovely.."** _Hanbin cooed sharing a knowing smile with Bobby but immediately return to his work right after..

_**"They're coming over..??"** _Haruto dragged, he can no longer take the twists and knots his stomach is making just the thought of seeing Yedam alone when in the first place he left their dorm to avoid his over powering presence guess its not the case anymore.. And he hates it even more. 

_**"You don't seem happy what about it kid..??"** _Bobby inquired a little concern seeing the dismay look apparent over the younger's face.. 

_**"It's just...."** _He bit the crook of his lower lip as he lacks the exact words to say.. Getting more upset and ashamed of his unruly behaviour lowering his head down.. He just don't know what to say at all.. 

_**"And i noticed on your Vlives you're always distant with Yedam you don't even call him hyung.. Are you two fighting..??"** _The older inquires, fully focus on the problematic child beside him.. 

_**"Ania....**_ (shaking his head and looks up meeting the older's eyes in the process) _**wait am i that obvious hyung..??"** _The concern in his tone is evident, a little pout resides through his lips.. Effortlessly looking adorable without him even knowing it.. Bobby spared a bunny grin.. 

" _ **Not really, He noticed first..**_ (motioning to Hanbin from afar) _**then he told me that's when i started observing and yes you're obvious as fuck.."** _The older sneered and ended chuckling from the obvious shock expression on Haruto's face..

_**"Shit...."** _Face palming himself in frustration.. Rubbing it a little too hard heaving a deep sigh for the nth time.. 

_**"What happened..??"** _

_**"Nothing hyung,** _(Bobby gave him the look) _**I swear it's just that.... (he started to internally panic) AGH fuck how to say it..??"**_ He's become fidgety, scratching the back of his neck, shifting on his seat and couldn't look Bobby in the eyes.. The older scoots closer giving the younger's shoulder light soothing pats.. 

It take them a minute for Haruto to finally calm his nerves and his abnormally beating heart.. He's nervous and grateful how patient his hyung has been not forcing the words out of him instead he let's him have that space, waiting for him to talk.... He really appreciate that. 

_**"He's just too clingy..**_ (Haruto finally speaks up) _ **I don't mind skinships really but I don't know when it comes to him it bothers me.. He confuses me whenever he does that...."**_

" _ **Since when..??"**_

_**"I don't know.."** _

_**"It bothers you that he's clingy..??"** _Bobby confusely ask watching the latter being awkward.. He can't bpame him tho' he's also not really good with words and how to properly express his feelings, they're somehow similar but not quite alike.. 

_**"It bothers me when he's being clingy and touchy with me and it also bothers me when he's being like that to the other members and it bothers me more when he's not being like that to me.... I'm not making any sense am I..??"**_ Haruto blurted out feeling conflicted with his own words, Everything are so foreign for him, its overwhelming that he has no idea how to deal with all the new things he's encountered the past months.. He doesn't want to entertain them but if he continue to ignore it he might actually just lose his mind, He gotta do something to get them off of his chest before it suffocates him.. 

_**"You're doomed...."**_ Bobby bluntly commented, there's no use of sugarcoating in this situation, Haruto is still young and the lack of understanding about this and that is something he shouldn't have to go through all by himself.. He needs people that are willing to listen and be there for him and he's going to be on eof those people for sure.. 

_**"Like father like son...."**_ Hanbin mumbled to himself he's got his headphones on but there's really no music on it.. He thinks the topic is not for him to butt in and Bobby is the perfect person to have that conversation with the younger cuz he's experienced the same situation before and he doesn't want to rub it in their faces so he remained silent knowing exactly what's going on and what's about to go down..

He's already predicted it even before treasure box ended, if he's going to be brutally honest he anticipated for it and silently fanboyed during Treasure Map from the cute little interactions Yedam and Haruto shared on the show.. He's proly the number one shipper of Gang Berry couple by now and Bobby is number two, his fiancé should be number two that's so he thought with a smile..

_**"Hyung ottoke..??"** _

_**"I can't avoid him forever were on the same group and I don't want to avoid him either.."** _There he said it, poor Haruto look super lost at the moment, its almost a pity to watch him with his head down and the usual smile on his lips has faultered a long time ago.. 

_**"If you're really uncomfortable tell him about it but make sure it's just the two of you trust me you wouldn't want the entire planet knowing about it, been there done that i cried myself to sleep for months don't do that to yourself kid.."**_ The older shared as a matter of factly.. 

_**"But I don't want to hurt his feelings.."** _

_**"Thays why you gotta talk to him man, do you think he won't get hurt if he noticed you're avoiding him..?? So man up and talk to him, tell him what bothers you and makes you uncomfortable.. Yedam's smart he will understand.."**_ Bobby tried maintaining his cool hoping that the younger would really think about it and weigh his options instead of stucking himself in his own misery.. 

_**"I guess I could try,** _(He muttered with another sigh) _**but what about the other things that bothers me hyung..??** _(The couple shared another look for a sec, they expected this from him they juat didn't thought he'd admit to it) _**When he's being clingy with the other members.."**_ Haruto clarified when they didn't say anything.. 

_**"Kid just tell him you're jealous and go.."** _

_**"AGH BOBBY HYUNG..??!!"**_ He grumpily whined gaining one incredulous laugh from the older but one glare from Hanbin and Bobby immediately behaved it still amazes Haruto how the latter does it, they're just so inlove that even him who had zero experience about romance could easily tell.. And Bobby totally is the biggest simp between the two.. 

_**"Get your shits together they're almost here and don't you dare treat him indifferently I will disown you and him too.."** _Bobby with the half-assed scolding.. If in a different circumstance he would've been teasing how bad he is with parenting but he has no energy left for that, he's going to see Yedam any minute now and he's literally not ready, his heart isn't ready.... 

_**"Act normal.."** _

_**"How to be normal in this household tho..??"** _He managed a lame joke, Bobby snickers aniway thats all that matters.. 

_**"Hm, that's the spirit son.."** _Bobby beams in agreement giving the latter a few pats over his shoulder for consolation.. 

✨✨

Fifteen minutes later comes TREASURE's leader holding three layers of pizza boxes and a huge plastic bag of take out on the other hand minus Bang Yedam.. 

_**"Yo' fam hola...."** _The guy cheerfully greeted (with swag in style) the people in the room Bobby's quick to approach the younger giving him their usual playful hug (family affection) as they call it and helping the latter with the bags he's carrying.. 

_**"Hello mom...."**_ Choi mused pecking the top of Hanbin's head who's revising some of the lyrics in his verse.. The older hummed to acknowledge the gesture saved his draft and finally turn towards the younger gaining a very excited Choi on his lap that he didn't mind.. 

_**"Yedami..??"** _Hanbin inquired expectantly even Bobby who's currently fixing the take outs on the table gave them a quick glance while Haruto remained silent trying to help his hyung with the table setting yet his all ears on them.. 

_**"He got called back to HQ on our way here.."** _Hyunsuk informed a little disappointed apparent in his face but the elders decided not to pry further cuz it might be an urgent matter and will just check on the younger later. 

**_"What a bummer.."_ **Hanbin replied in a pout snuggling the kid on his lap in comfy watching the other two across them preparing their lunch.. 

_**"I called Woo hyung tho'.. It wouldn't be a family lunch if the mathyung's missing right mom..??"** _The younger stated wiggling his brows(feeling proud of himseld for coming up with the idead earlier) sharing a knowing look with Hanbin who seemed impress with his antics.. 

_**"I raised you well my child.."** _The older of the two ride along.. 

_**"Correction love, We raised them well.. include me too you know, We're all in this household together don't be greedy.."** _Bobby complained in his whiny voice making everyone chuckle.. Aegyo and Bobby will never get along together.. He's too manly for that no matter how hard he try.. 

Not long after Chanwoo arrived with a box of Tiramisu cake and a bouquet of flowers in hand.. 

_**"Speaking of the devil...."** _Bobby scoffed jokingly, eversince Hanbin departed from their team and had his own label ChanU would always bring something for him with or without occasion while he gives Bobby headache, basically playing favorites all the time and it was never him, its either Hanbin or JinHwan that's why he's glad he have Choi and Ruto cuz apparently the oldest adapted son is just pure satan but he wouldn't tell him that specially when Hanbin can hear ir else he's dead.. 

_**"Oh hello to you too dad.."** _Chanwoo sardonically greeted a smirk thrown towards Bobby but immediately turned softie when he leans to peck Hanbin's temple handing him the bouquet. 

_**"No specific reason or occasion I just want to woo you mom.."**_ He uttered and smiled to the older sweetly gaining a teasing Aaaahhhhh from Choi and a dimpled smile and a adoring thank you from Hanbin pulling him into a hug squeezing Choi in the process.. 

_**"Hmmm dead...."** _The youger in the middle snorted.. 

_**"Alright enough of the fluff we're starving here, unless y'all want us to start eating first we don't really mind.."** Outcasted _Bobby just have to kill the mood and ruin their moment receiving a series of mockery from the rest.

Hanbin just watch them all in silence but the expression on Haruto's face got his attention, just so he thought the absence of Yedam's presence obviously left quite an impression to the younger, that although he's dreading to see the other knowing that he won't be there with them upsets him and it shows.. He hates any type of drama but this cute circus going on between Yedam and Haruto makes him feel nostalgic, he suddenly want to be more invested into it that's why he secretly DM'd the younger earlier and told him not to go and just make up an excuse.. 

Yedam went to him a few weeks ago sharing all his concerns even before Haruto presented all his worries today and Hanbin wants to confirm something and by the looks of it all it seemed like his assumptions are indeed real.. He will keep watching on the sidelines for now but will let the kids deal with their own feelings although it wouldn't hurt to pull some strings if he might add.. And before he joins them for lunch he quickly snap a photo of Haruto secretly and sent it to Yedam with a sly smile on his face.... 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 chaotic boys in their dorm and 2 spending an all nighter in the studio and there's the jealous Haruto....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read away....

✨✨

The whole day was eventful but someway somehow Haruto felt empty, he felt drained.. He almost don't want to return to their dorm and contemplates whether to just crash in the studio for an all nighters or sleepover to DoubleB's condo but he doesn't want to keep bothering them, they've already done so much for him and he don't want to abuse all his privilege..

With a heavy heart he finally decided to head back to their dorms where the cause of his troubles (these days) is certainly going to be there..

He came home to half of his members cozying in their shared living room watching a movie he's not so interested about..

_**"Look who finally showed up.."** _Mashi teased that got everyone's attention and immediately turn towards the door where Haruto just entered..

_**"Aigooyah.... Did you play by yourself the whole day..???? what a mean guy you are Rutoyah.."** _Junkyu added to the teasing with his cute talking, the younger just spare them a smile as he nonchalantly scratch his nape not knowing ho to respond to them without being sketchy since they easily pick up on things, that's when his eyes meet with Jeongwoo. 

The latter gave him a look that he instantly gets and bid them goodnight saying he's really tired gladly they're so immersed with the movie that they just let him go without a fight.. 

It didn't take long before Jeongwoo slip in to his room with such a smug look on his face and he already knew Iksan boy won't make it easier for him luckily he already took a shower cuz who knows what shenanigan his prankster of a friend has in store for him.. There's no exchange of words between them Haruto continue drying his hair with a towel.

Jeongwoo jump on to the bed childishly and this time there's already a smirk painted on his lips gesturing the taller guy to come closer which he did without saying a word.. 

_**"I miss you so much...."**_ Jeongwoo playfully uttered but before he could cage Haruto into a tight hug the latter push him a little too harshly that he ended up falling out of the bed that got the culprit laughing before trying to help him get up but the younger already felt offended, rejecting the offer while glaring swatting the older's arm with vigor..

_**"How dare you push me..????"** _

_**"You ask for it.."** _Haruto trying to defend himself still snickering.

_**"And you're laughing at me.. Am i a joke to you..????"** _The smaller guy scowled, arms already crossed against his chest, trying to look intimidating but at the same time failing, if anything he actually looks adoring atleast that's how Haruto see's him at the moment.. 

_**"Dude.."** _

_**"Don't dude me, i don't know you right now.."** _Jeongwoo continue throwing tantrums, he almost look convincing except that the latter already know all of his antics and there's noway he's going to give in to his whims this time, he's too tired to keep up now.. He just want to crash out into the comfort of his bed and to do that he has to get it done and over with whatever the latter wants to say to him.

_**"Stop being dramatic it doesn't suit you...."** _

_**"I was so ready to snitch everyone for you and this is what i'll get..???? TRAITOR...."** _He dramatically exclaimed, holding his chest as if he's heart has been pierced or something, he could pass of being an actor if anyone would ask, Park Jeongwoo has a knack on being a comedian cuz he's naturally funny and dramartic like that.

_**"JeongWooyah hajima jinjja.."** _Haruto beg earnestly, as much as he want to humor the guy he's to tired to do so.. 

_**"I'm already drained let's not do this now ok..??"** _Exhaustion evident on his face, his eyes are already bloodshot red and are begging for sleep, he really can't do this anymore.

_**"You're no fun.."**_ Jeongwoo said pouting.

_**"I'm going to sleep now.."**_ Dropping himself with a thud in his own bed, body's exhausted and so does his head.. Half lidded eyes wanting to close and shut the world completely.

_**"Aisht..!!!!"**_ Jeongwoo opposed with a scowl on his face since everything hasn't been going according to his liking but he also couldn't deny the obvious exhaustion on to the latter's face, even if he wanted to show some attitude just to rile the other up it's not the best time to do so.

He watch the taller guy getting succumbed to sleep, the usual handsome face fostering a frown, pouted lips concealing his loneliness, a facade sheltering uncertainty, his dark expressive eyes that is now filled with mystery, a sense of misery that no matter how hard he try to hide them he couldn't.. His eyes never lies..

_**"Are you sure you don't want to hear it..??"** _Jeongwoo inquired for the last time, if he don't get a respond he's calling it a night..

_**"KOJO...."**_ Haruto mindlessly replied his exhaustion is now greater than his curiosity all he have to do is indulge himself further and let himself into a slumber.. He's going to deal with his friend tomorrow.

_**"OK i guess you don't care about Yedami and Asahi hyung putting an all-nighter in the studio together.."** _He blubber knowing full well that no sleepiness could totally knock the hell out of his taller friend specially with the mention of someone's name he sure had a crazy effect towards the latter, and just as he anticipated sleepy Haruto is long gone.. abruptly get back up, eyes twice wider than its usual size.

_**"They what..????"** _

_**"Sweetdreams Rutoyah.."**_ Jeongwoo replied instead and run for the door leaving a super annoyed Haruto who wake up from his almost slumber for nothing.. 

_**"YAAH..!!!! PARK JEONGWOO..!!!!"** _

✨✨

In the morning the hyungs had a secret talk while making breakfast initiated by Jihoon but the words that came out of his mouth is definitely not what the two by standers expected to hear.. 

_**"I know Valentines is no way near but let's play cupids shall we..????"** _

Choi and Jaehyuk look at each other before turning towards the latter's direction both sporting a confused look on their faces.. 

_**"What..?? Is their something on my face..?? Why are y'all looking at me like i'm the most beautiful human in the world..??"** _Jihoon confidently uttered, but the two don't seem impress with his claim, Jaehyuk who's literally one of the visuals in their group just smiled. 

_**"Say that infront of Haruto then i'll believe you.."** _Their other leader is cackling along with his shaking head that got his counterpart rolling his eyes from his comment. 

_**"God you're annoying we're supposed to be husband and wife here you traitor.."** _

_**"You didn't just say that.."**_ Hyunsuk banter, their only audience is enjoying the exchange of words between the two leaders. 

_**"Oh well i did, now back to the topic.."** _Jihoon retort sassily still tossing bacons and sausages and thank goodness no one dared to argue further.. The eldest is currently mixing the pancake butter and Jaehyuk is busy making his banana milk with a portable blender.. 

_**"As i was saying let's play cupids BUT,** _(the two guys turn towards him again, looking expectant) _**it should just be between us three don't tell Junkyu.. that dork is a tattletale**_ (which they all agree) _**and definitely do not tell Yoshi and Asahi.."**_ It wasn't a request, he looks completely serious about it.. Jae gave Hyunsuk a glance, a little confused. 

_**"Why not..??"**_ Jae couldn't help but ask. 

_**"Cuz they're gonna tell Haruto.."** _

_**"Wait** _(Hyunsuk stop what he's doing to properly face Jihoon) _**i'm seriously getting lost here, first of all who are we going to play cupids for..??"**_ Confusion written all over his face. 

_**"OhMyGOD CHOI HYUNSUK..??!!"**_ Jihoon half yelled but in controlled volume, he wouldn't risk waking the youngers up cuz if they do it'll be a catastrophe and he won't be able to get a hold of the two again.. Its hard to keep secrets when you're in a group of twelve energetic guys including him, He want to have a perfect strategy, he want to come up with a perfect plan and this is the only time to talk it out. 

_**"Are you blind or dumb..??"** _

_**"I could do both.."** _The older responded as a matter of factly, Jaehyuk laughing at it however Jihoon is ready to throw hands.. 

_**"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT..!!!! STOP GOING OUT OF TOPIC ALREADY..!!!!"** _He scolds, his patience running thin. 

_**"Listen...."** _

_**"Yedami and Ruto are being strangely distant with each other after we debuted and shame on both of you**_ (the two guys guilty of charge fell silent) _**for not noticing your dongsaengs troubles.."**_ He proceeds with the nagging, passing the plate he just filled with bacon and sausage to Jae.. The latter gladly accepted it and set up the table. 

_**"I actually know tho'.. Ruto talked to me.."** _Hyunsuk confessed, Jihoon who has no idea is stunned for a sec even Jae doing his chores turn towards their direction.

_**"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT IT..???? HOW COULD YOU..???? I'M GETTING A DIVORCE THIS INSTANT.."**_ He dramatically exclaimed. 

_**"We're not even married STOP.."** _

_**"Bummer,** **just say you wanna marry me and i'll think a bout it..**_ (rolling his eyes once again and continue cooking, the two guys listening shared a laugh at his hilarious comment) _ **.... Aniway, let's do something about them.."** _He proposed with finality sporting thag look where his expression screams he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

_**"Like what..??"**_ Suk and Jae in chorus. 

_**"Like make Ruto jealous until he stops avoiding Yedam.."** _He sing-songed, Eyes sparkling with anticipation.. 

_**"How are you sure that's even gonna work..?? The kid is cold as ice when he wants to.."** _Suk ask out of curiosity, Jihoon giving him the don't-you-trust-me look making him shrug that only earned him another glare from the other. 

_**"I won't tolerate that in this household.. i personally don't like watching Yedam looking lost in one corner stealing glances at Ruto all the time.. Its heartbreaking.."**_ He really means it except that he had a cunning expression on his face making it quite suspicious, He had such personality that people who don't know him well tend to think he's someone who couldn't be taken seriously, if a guy can be a queen that's definitely Park Jihoon. 

_**"Just one question hyung, if its me getting the cold shoulders from Ruto would you do the same..??"** _Jae tried testing the waters, wearing his killer smile looking expectant. 

_**"Yah Jaehyuk-ah you getting snob by Ruto is like Hyunsuki getting tall..** _(the mentioned guy look up to him with a questioning look on his face) _**Its impossible...."**_

_**"YAAH..!!!!"**_ Hyunsuk felt offended, Jae don't know what to make up with what's happening it's rather funny but he couldn't laugh it off since it's quite a sensitive topic for their leader. 

_**"Wae..????** _(he snarled back, the daily bicker proceeds) _**Do you still think you'll get taller Yeobong..??"**_

_**"Oh my god,** _(he's rendered speechless from the unexpected attack) _**i'm gonna get a headache... i'll go back to my room first.."** _He muttered in defeat, he's not really that sensitive but it's a completely different story when his height is going to be the subject of entertainment and Jihoon just knows exactly which buttons to push that gets hin off guard.

_**"But what about breakfast hyung..??"**_ A conflicted Jae asked, he gave Jihoon a once over hoping the latter would just quit it and persuade their leader but to no avail, the sassy leader is in his bitch mode apparently.. 

_**"Later i can't deal with Pilates guy right now do me a favor and make pancakes for the kids Jaehyuk-ah, i'm out...."**_ Leaving the two younger members, Jae was taken aback from the abrupt situation, this isn't the first time he witnessed the two leaders bicker but he didn't thought the latter to really walk out on them like that.. 

_**"Yeobong you won't get taller if you skip breakfast like that....YAAH DANNY CHOI..!!!!"** _Jihoon proceed with his remark but got ignored right there and then. 

_**"See,** _(shaking his head taking over the pan Suk left for their pancakes _ **) even his temper is like his height.. Its too short.."**_ Jihoon added while they're both watching their leaders retreating back until he's finally out of their sight, Jaehyuk can only just shake his head and smile from the absurdity of it all.. In their household no one definitely wants to mess up with Jihoon cuz he runs his mouth without filter, it would've been more chaotic if Junkyu were with them.. Thank god he's still sleeping.. 

✨✨

Breakfast is unusually quiet.. They have a recording and dance practice schedule the whole day and yet again Jeongwoo is the last member to join their table happily greeting everyone to make up for it..

**_"Park Jeongwoo i'm really charging your meal if you show up late for breakfast one more time.."_ **

**_"Mian hyung Yedami facetimed me and i lost track of time.."_** The younger explained but the way Haruto froze on his seat didn't get unnoticed by him and Jihoon they secretly gave each other a knowing look.. 

_**"Follow me outside...."** _Jihoon speaks up that got everyone's attention, they all halted from their breakfast throwing confused and curious glances towards him and Jeongwoo.. A sudden tension filling up the air it's almost soffucating. 

The older stood up and so does Jeongwoo tailing behind him, the rest are just watching them walk out of the dinning room. 

_**"I'm betting on ice cream he's gonna get scolded.."** _Junkyu breaking the silence, they all went back on munching their meals, Doyoung and Junghwan sharing the last piece of egg roll. 

_**"I'm betting on my jordans he's lying about facetiming with Yedami hyung.."** _Doyoung quips back they all know how Jeongwoo come up with stories for fun and it always works for him but what they didn't or rather don't notice is that Haruto holding himself back, he's having all those petty mix feelings again.. He don't get what so special about Yedam that everyone's all over him, he's just like all of them and that's it.. atleast that's what he's trying to tell or rather convince himself.. 

_**"I'm betting on hamburger we're about to get late.."** _Mashi ending the banters as he rose from his seat all set to head out.. 

_**"Wait for me...."** _Junkyu whines adorably trying to chase after Mashi while still finishing a sausage, Doyoung and Junghwan tailing behind that got Yoshi contemplating whether to follow them or stay behind to keep Haruto company but the younger gestured him to go with certainty apparent in his face the older had no choice but to comply and run his way out leaving the taller guy all by himself in the dining.. 

Funny how just a minute ago the room was so packed with the members eating and now he's all alone again, he sigh dropping the fork he's been holding a little too tight, he really don't have the appetite but Jihoon would be after his neck if he skip breakfast and he'll definitely won't hear the end of it.. 

As much as he wants to head out now he couldn't bring himself to.. Yedam was with Asahi overnight and whether he admits it or not he hated it, He adore his fellow Japanese hyung don't get him wrong but this stupid feelings that keep lingering lately is making it hard for him to set aside his jealousy.. Yes he knows he's jealous, he shouldn't be but he couldn't help it.. 

Last night he couldn't bring himself to sleep because that stupid Jeongwoo's claims keep repeating in his head like a broken record.. He almost run to YG because of it but he's not ready to see the two being friendly with each other knowing there's no other people around to tease them.. And he's not ready to face Yedam after all the effort he's been doing to avoid him.. It would be very awkward between them.. 

**MEANWHILE....**

_**"Did you see his face hyung..????"** _Jeongwoo excitedly blurted clapping both hands like a seal out of water. 

_**"You did a great job, keep doing that JeongWooyah.."** _Jihoon gladly patting the younger's head as a reward.. 

The two actually planned it all, they had a talk one time regarding Harudam's matter realizing they've been both silwntly watching on the sidelines regarding the guys lack of interaction, they noticed how they keep growing apart, observing silently untip they both figured out what's happening, Jeongwoo approached Jihoon first after Yedam went to him and confide about Haruto's distant behavior towards him since the latter knows how close he is with the Japanese stunner.. And being a good friend to Yedam he confronted Haruto but the taller guy refused to say anything that's when Jihoon came to the picture asking what's going on and when he told him his concerns it turned out that they're apparently sharing the same thoughts and the rest is history. 

_**"Shouldn't we have more accomplices hyung..?? It's much more fun if they all know except the two, we could use more help too.."**_ The younger suggested, Jihoon take that in consideration almost immediately. 

_**"You can tell the kids but not Junkyu**_ (he insist) _ **He has bigger mouth than i do and he'll definitely tell Mashi, and if Mashi knows Yoshi will know as well then Asahi and worst Haruto.."** _The older explained which is completely understandable knowing Junkyu is indeed careless and it's not that he can't be trusted or anything but when it comes to secrets and surprises he's definitely not the guy for it. 

_**"Just tell Doyoung and Junghwan.."** _

_**"Doyoung is the resident flirt he'll be the biggest help.."** _Jeongwoo reckon a playful smile painted on his lips mirroring the older's expression, they definitely make the perfect partner's in crime when it comes to plotting things like this.. 

**_"I know right.."_ **

**_"But hyung i'm worried about Jae hyung what if he accidentally tell Asahi hyung..?? They're pretty tight these days.."_** Voicing out his worries, he's really invested on this and he couldn't imagine getting expose without gaining any development, he just want to get it started as sooner as possible. 

_**"I'll end him if he does.."** _The older muttered firmly he just always had to be dramatic. 

_**"But aren't you tight with Ruto as well..?? How can i make sure you won't tell him anything about it..??"** _Jihoon countered with a raise brow, hands tucked against his chest.. 

_**"Hyung just what do you take me for..?? I'm on God Yedam's side.. Jinjjaru....."** _The younger appealed trying to work his charm towards the latter. 

_**"I don't want to interrupt whatever you guys are discussing but we're already running late hyungs.."** _Haruto appearing out of nowhere both hands inside his hoodie pockets wearing a poker face, Jeongwoo recalled how he let him hanging last night that's probably explains why the taller guy is not even sparing him a glance.

_**"How about Hyunsuki hyung..??"**_ Jihoon inquired as they pave their way back inside to get their things.. Haruto just shrug, leading the way while the two are exchanging knowing looks with each other trying their hardest not to be as obvious although it's kinda funny how the guy is so serious and oblivious.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's already chapter 2 yet Yedami and Haruto hasn't seen each other LOL, should we let them meet in the next chapter..???? Lemme know baby TEUME's....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto's jealousy saga continue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel bad we're not getting interactions for our HARUDAM ever since i posted this so might as well give it a chance now but let's keep it a little dramatic LOL, read away....

✨✨

It was another chilly morning that walking on the streets is not gonna be an option but the trio decided to head to YGE ditching their ride, as much as they want to curl up underneath warm covers inside their cozy SUV morning stroll is something they've growm accustomed with over their early trainee years.. Pavement and sidewalks still coated with frozen delight it seems like its only just yesterday when Christmas has ended its season.. 

Haruto recalled how he didn't even greeted and wished Yedam goodluck, he can still remember how everyone gave each other a hug on the twenty-fifth but as stiff as can be he remained unbothered in one corner pretending he's sleeping, he just want to kick himself sometimes for being and acting like a jerk but he couldn't help it when the older is around. 

Jihoon and Jeongwoo us usual greeted the guard enthusiastically, It was only then when he realized they already arrived in the new building, he's been zoning out a lot lately he figured. 

The two social butterflies had a little chit-chat with the ajusshi guard before they proceed to the building, And his heart drop upon entering..

WAYO is currently playing in the massive digital screen and Yedam's sweet angelic voice is dominating the entire lounge.. And he must've been delusional for thinking he just had an eye contact with the older inside the screen and to make it even worse his two members started singing along the chorus and it tugs right through his heartstrings painfully.. He gasp for air subconsciously and averted his gaze, eyes already hazy.. He hated this feeling.. 

_**"It's funny to see Yedami being dramatic like this.."** _Jihoon mumbled with a smile painted on his lips eyes fixed towards the screen far above them.. 

" _ **Specially when the song is actually heart-breaking much more watching him chasing after a girl...."** _Jeongwoo replied back with an amused expression on his face, watching Haruto (clenched his fist) while having his inner battle and failing over it, he don't get how his friend is just so oblivious like this, its been an eye sore seeing the older beat himself up just cuz he couldn't come in good terms with his own feelings but he also can't do anything about it when Haruto is not even willing to acknowledge them. As much as he despise it, all he could do right now is watch him make a complete fool of himself and make sure their plan works out cuz seeing Haruto and Yedam treating each other like strangers will never sit well with him.. NEVER. 

✨✨

The trio proceed to their new dance practice room, the rest of the members are already doing their warm-ups but their leader and Yedam were surprisingly out of nowhere.. 

_**"Junghwani where's your daddy..??"** _

_**"AGH HYUNG..??!! HAJIMA...."** _The younger whines, not impressed with what he heard. 

_**"WAE..????"** _Jihoon retort back with the same tone. 

_**"It just sounded so wrong when you say it like that.."** _Their maknae adorably complain with a pout that makes the hyungs swooning over him, Jihoon in particular. 

_**"Aigoo our baby is being cutie cute cute again...."** _The older cooed as he pinch the latter's cheek, poor Junghwan already whining from both annoyance and discomfort. 

_**"But where's Danny Choi aniway..??"** _Jihoon continue asking, still not leaving their big baby alone, this time he caged their maknae in a hug despite all the pleading from the younger he didn't let him get away but embracing him tighter instead. 

_**"Choice hyung just called i think it's about the new track.."** _Doyoung informed trying to free Junghwan from Jihoon, but before the older finally let go of his hostage he gave the younger a meaningful look, squinting his eyes in the process but Doyoung chose to ignore the teasing and get Junghwan out of Jihoon's hold. 

_**"Yedami..??"** _Jeongwoo the other busy body inquired, he just really want to get a reaction from Haruto since the guy has been very quiet.. They all turn towards Asahi's direction since he's with Yedam the whole night. 

_**"I left him in the studio earlier he said he'll just catch up tho'.."**_ Asahi explained currently doing some weird stretching. 

_**"That doesn't sound like Yedam at all, somethings fis____"**_ Jihoon didn't get to finish his sentence when the glass door opens abruptly revealing Raesung carrying Yedam on his back and the two seemed like playing around, laughing at each other like kids mumbling inedible words they couldn't decipher, the practice room gone completely silent, members halted from doing their individual warm-ups, ten set of eyes watching the two who finally realized they're causing a little ruckus and gained unnecessary attention. 

Yedam gently tap on his shoulder motioning the older to put him down which gladly he did,he mouthed a quick thank you.. 

_**"MWOYA..???? Are you shooting Netflix or what..????"** _Junkyu just couldn't zip his mouth sometimes, his comment got the rest snickering(including the culprit Raesung) except Haruto who's probably choking his Junkyu hyung in the back of his head for blubbering nonsensical things and there's Yedam, sporting a flustered crimson face that only managed to spare them his angelic smile since he's really embarrassed for being in such a compromising situation.. 

✨✨

Earlier when he left the studio he bumped into Raesung in the lobby and its been really quite a while since they last hang out, after the older decided to pursue producing and left idol training for good the chance to meet becomes barely minimum to not seeing each other at all that's why when he saw him he wasted no time and hop onto the latter's back demanding for a catch up.. Although taken aback Raesung happily complied and Yedam hasn't touch the ground since then, he piggyback him from the old buiding to their new practice room without complaining, They talked about stuffs on their way, had a lot of laugh together reminiscing the good old days where they used to spend endless dance and vocal practices.. 

Time surely went fast, Now he has debuted under the group name TREASURE when they started as trainee's being called the Silverboys, all eleven of them sadly didn't end up debuting as originally planned, some of the members had left, some unfortunately got cancelled, some already debuted in another group and now in another labels as well, but there were five of them that remained and to top it all they gained seven new members that they have come to love just as much as they loved their departed Silverboys members.. 

They inevitably separated ways to pursue the same dreams but their bond over the years of sharing the same goals, struggles ans determination, no walls, no distance nor miles could set them apart, that although they're physically not there together they'll always have each others back and Raesung has been that silent, secret support system that made Yedam keep improving and pursuing his dreams.. 

_**"YAAH Gongjuboi oraenmaniya.."** _Jihoon tease, its really been a while that they come face to face with each other, Raesung has grown taller and although the kid fits in the cute category he's effortlessly exuding such charisma.. He seemed manlier now too or maybe that's just him he thought. 

_**"Oh,**_ (smiling beautifully at the older) _ **its really been a while.. Chukahae.."** _He cooly uttered, the rest of the members just quietly watch the interaction cuz even if they know Raesung it's not the same with how it is with his previous team mates where they can fool around together, The producer is technically their sunbae and although he's the same age as their Jihoon hyung, his experience and expertise in the music industry is already so out of their league, in short for them Choi Raesung is intimidating.. 

_**"Eeyy....** _(the teasing proceeds, slapping the latter's arm, a grown habit between longtime friends) _**you should atleast buy as wagyu for dinner,**_ (Jihoon joked without any expectation, he just want to see how Raesung would respond and see how Haruto's going to react) _**you're making a great fortune producing and yet you can't even treat us once..???? You're heartless.."** _He finish with making a sad face just to guilt trip the latter and it seemed working by how Raesung looks conflicted, rubbing his nape out of habit. 

The members looked expectant as well. 

Yedam and Raesung shared a look for a sec as if the older is asking what he should do, still contemplating.... little did they know Jihoon and Jeongwoo were having their own secret eye conversation too, its almost comical how the pair are switching gazes towards Yedam, Haruto and Raesung on loop.

Doyoung catch on what the two were doing but he decided not to pry atleast not for now, His suspicion during breakfast has come to light.. He knew something is off but seeing how the two are behaving right now he's certain it has something to do with Yedam and Haruto.. He noticed how the younger constantly been avoiding Yedam while the latter seem to withdraw himself from the taller guy little by little.. He's been itching to ask them about it but he's afraid he might cause a misunderstanding if he do that, that's also one of the reasons why he kept his observations all to himself. 

**_"I'm gonna have a rain check on that,_ **(He hesitated, the look of disappointment already resonating on Jihoons face even Junkyu's usual beaming face looks so down at the moment) _**my bad I have somewhere else to be tonight.... how about lunch..??"**_

_**"JINJJA..???? For real..????"** _Junkyu asked back in disbelief... Raesung only hangout with their iKON hyungs and other producer friends there's noway he's going to eat lunch with them. 

_**"OK KOL.."** _Jihoon cutting off the chase, he can't have this opportunity go in vain, it also seems like the heavens on their side too, if he can't get their members involve he don't mind getting help from somebody else and Raesung is unexpectedly doing the God's work, that alone already make him excited, if everything goes well as planned he swear to worship Choi Hyunsuk and never make fun of his height anymore, fingers crossed. 

_**"I'll see y'all later then...."**_ Raesung bid his goodbye to everyone and headed out.. Jihoon and Jeongwoo internally celebrating and then there's Junkyu who look like he just lost a fortune.. 

_**"Waah.... I'm so annoyed right now.... I feel so betrayed.."** _Junkyu grumbled like a toddler with tantrums successfully getting hie members attention even Har1uto who's been having a bad day, he still looks cute tho'.. 

Jihoon spared Junkyu a questioning look, he can't let this grumpy dork mess up with their plan, he can't have him going diva just cause Raesung paid him a little to no attention. 

_**"He never once give me a piggyback and keep playing favorites all the time.."**_ He continue whining, his dongsaengs are so used to his little whims every now and then that instead of getting irritated they just let him run his mouth cuz he's adorable like that. 

_**"Ah hyung don't say that,** _(Yedam feeling guilty) _ **i ambushed him in the lobby that's why he ended up carrying me.."** _He clarrified, he don't know why but after saying that his eyes quickly seeks for Haruto but the guy isn't even paying attention, looking uninterested us usual.. 

_**"He must've like you so much to piggyback you all the way from the old building up to here then..."** _Junkyu sneered, enjoying how he's riling up Yedam in the process.. He find it cute how he's being defensive. 

**"Wae gurae..???? It's not like that at all jinjjaru...."** Yedam keep appealing, he doesn't have to really but he couldn't bare being misunderstood specially by a one taller guy in particular. 

_**"Why aren't y'all practicing..??"** _Comes their leader appearing out of the blue that got them all startled, like kids caught red handed doing naughty things by their parents.. 

_**"I was only gone for minutes and y'all are slacking off..???? Ok, i'll extend an hour for todays practice then.."** _Hyunsuk nailing his scary leader mode. 

_**"NOWAY..!!!!"** _Jihoon being the brave that he is refused, firm and insistent.. The guys shared a look, confused and curious.. Watching their two leaders like this is always nerve-wracking, its like seeing your parents arguing. 

**_"Why not..??"_ **

**_"Raesung's treating us Wagyu for lunch.."_ **

**_"Why would he..??"_** Hyunsuk asked intrigued. 

_**"I don't know but well i guess its all thanks to Yedam...."**_ Shrugging him off, obviously the older is still being distant, He must've really took all the teasing to heart. 

_**"You guys met..??"** _Turning towards Yedam. 

_**"Nae hyung i bumped into him at the lobby earlier.."** _

_**"And he sent him here in a piggyback as if they they're shooting a drama or something i almost barf...."** _Junkyu exaggerated earning a few snickers from the members. 

_**"You're just jealous.."** _Jihoon claimed, Junkyu was rendered speechless. 

_**"Besides how on Earth is he going to carry you..???? You're literally daddy long legs.."** _

_**"Is that supposed to be a compliment..???? Why do i feel offended Park Jihoon..??"** _Junkyu barks back, he won't lose without a fight if its against the other sassy leader. 

_**"Alright then stay back until 11 tonight i'll have PD noona check on you so you better not run home while I'm gone.."**_ The leader announced with finality. 

_**"Why do you have to bother the noona when that's supposed to be your job..??"** _Jihoon digs further, he's not letting it slude if the latter is compromising their practice just because of what happened in the morning. 

_**"I'm leaving at 7 tonight, i already got the approval from the management.."**_ He informed dismissively, Avoiding the latter's eyes, as much as possible he don't want to talk to him right now cuz he might end up saying things he'll regret later. 

_**"MWOYA..???? Odiga..??"**_ Persistent Jihoon imposed but the older already headed to the computer all set for their practice. 

_**"Let's practice for real now if y'all want to eat wagyu for lunch i will not entertain no more questions.... PALYI..!!!! On your positons...."** _

✨✨

After leaving TREASURE's practice room Raesung quickly fish his phone out of his jeans back pocket, did a few taps and wait for his call to connect.. 

_**"Mission locked hyung.."** _He happily informed the guy on the other line. 

_**"Waah Raesung-ah.... You really never disappoint.. That's why you're my favorite.."** _

_**"Hanbin hyung we both know who's really your favorite and it's definitely not me.."** _

_**"Hm, fine update me about your lunch tonight, I have tons of meeting today this is the only time i'm available.."** _

_**"Must be nice being an Executive Director while being a CEO of your own label, I'm so jealous...."** _

_**"Don't be silly, Kimbap's already glaring at me, talk to you later.."** _

_**"Oh araso hyung...."** _They hang up at the same time, Raesung recalled what happened in the practice room and couldn't forget the look on Haruto's face when he opened the door while Yedam is on his back..

It was a brief second but he saw how the younger rapper glared at him he almost got chills. 

_**"Hm, the things we do for love...."**_ He mumbled under his breath, head shaking as he pave his way to his own studio.. He just hope the kid won't hate him too much cuz he too is rooting for them.. 

✨✨

Four hours of nonstop dance practice took place under their leader's strict monitoring, he's definitely not in the best mood either, which is rarely to happen.. He yelled at least five times in a row even though they're doing just exactly what he demands them to do, he doesn't seem to get satisfied.. Its either they're lacking coordination or they're a milisec off the beat, and so on.. One thing they all noticed too is that he's treating Jihoon invisible. 

_**"Did they fight..??"** _Junkyu was the first to gossip right after Hyunsuk yelled a 10 minutes water break.. They're divided into three, Hyunsuk is with Asahi and Yoshi huddled in the computer discussing something while Jihoon was with Yedam in a far corner while the rest were gathered in the middle crowding the floor, exhausted and starving.. 

_**"Nah, just the usual lovers quarrel.."**_ Jaehyuk who solely knows what occured in the kitchen this morning shared, wearing such a serious facade that the members don't know whether to laugh it off or do something about the drama between their two leaders..

Jihoon keeps throwing glances towards their mathyung but the latter has become a professional snob, something is really wrong this time.. 

Haruto on the other hand still hasn't say a word since they left their dorm, Jeongwoo crawled his way next to the latter.. Rolling his eyes when he got ignored instantly.. 

_**"If looks could kill Raesung hyung is probably a cold meat by now.."** _

He got no response. 

_**"YAH, i don't mind you death glaring at people but don't make it so obvious.."** _

_**"You saw..??"** _Snapping his head towards the latter. 

_**"I have eyes for a reason don't i..??"** _He replied sarcastically but Haruto has no energy left to humor him. 

_**"They seem close.."**_ Haruto referring to Yedam and Raesung, there's sadness glimmer in his eyes. 

_**"They're tight....** _(he tease gaining a murdering glare from the other) _**WAE..??!! you think you look great doing that..??"**_

Yedam sit beside him unannounced. 

Haruto wasn't able to make a comeback, he froze on his spot that even blinking somehow is so hard to do.. Jeongwoo's trying his best not to burst out laughing, Yedam is so naive sometimes he wonder if the guy is just stupid or playing nonchalant. 

_**"What are you doing..??"** _

_**"Huh..??"**_ Confused Yedam muttered frowning. 

_**"Why are you here..??"** _Jeongwoo clarrified, eyes wandering towards Haruto, the guy look so funny, he couldn't hide the surprise on his face. 

_**"Oh, the AC is better in this corner.."**_ Yedam shortly replied then proceed toweling his face.. Cheeks rosy complimenting his snow-white complexion.. 

**"You guys want tictac..??"** Later he offered, Jeongwoo doesn't have to be told twice he gladly took the treat beaming like the sun.. 

_**".... Here...."**_ He hesitantly uttered, offering one small sealed box for the younger, hoping Haruto would take it but its also fine if he doesn't he thought..

The latter didn't expected the gesture taking him by surprise.. Jeongwoo watching intently already munching on his tictac. 

Haruto just stared at Yedam's hand that is held a little to close to him, He swallowed the invisible lamp on his throat.. Not knowing what to do.. 

He might've been staring too much that he forgot to respond, Yedam feel rejected AGAIN, biting his lower lip trying to maintain his composure.. He lost count on how many times his attempts were all put down the drain by Haruto's courtesy.. Its been month's and he still don't know what he did wrong to get the cold treatment but it's really getting into him this time, if he's not in the practice room with the members he's probably crying right now.. 

Jeongwoo could feel and see the tension building up and he don't want any drama no more, not when he's exhausted and hungry like this. 

Yedam losing his confidence by the sec, Haruto remained still just staring at the older's hand, contemplating. 

_**".. I don't think he likes candies.."** _Jeongwoo breaking the deafening silence making Yedam turn on his direction, arms still held out for Haruto but before he could reply their little break ended with Hyunsuk asking them to get back to their positions.. 

Yedam quickly shifted and get back on his feet, he's hurt but it doesn't matter anymore..

They still have an hour to kill, Everyone's getting back to their spot in chaos, he too should and is about to tail Jeongwoo but halted even before taking a step, he turn to look back and see who's holding him back.... 

His eyes meets with Haruto's expressive ones, he was so stunned that he resorted averting his gaze on their intertwined fingers, the tiny tictac box securely trap inbetween their palms..

This is the first time they ever held hands AGAIN..

Haruto's bigger palm is always warm and comforting.. 

_**"YAAH PALYI let's resume practice...."**_ Hyunsuk yelled for the nth time but the funny part is that it's the hyungs that keep the complains coming while the maknaes were willingly complying and already on their positions.. Good thing they're both on the far back almost near the wall, no one noticed them holding hands, members are too focus to their leaders last minute instructions. 

Haruto didn't let go just yet, he don't want to..

He's behind the older taking advantage of their one line formation, while the guys a front continue their bickers and banter, their intertwined hands resting on the back of Yedam's waist, right above his tale bone.. The younger sticking closely next to him making sure no one sees what those sly hands are doing (JSYK they're being cute here don't think perverted atleast for now LOL) 

If only the whole room falls in silence then maybe they could both hear their hearts beating in harmony, Haruto squeeze the latter's hand by reflex, quite overwhelmed by the foreign feeling that's been harbouring his system for a while now, but what he didn't expect is Yedam squeezing back as if he's acknowledging him and his unruly feelings..

He wants to be selfish for once and take that as a cue to do more. 

It's now or never he thought, his nerves getting the best of him again and his bravado is slowly sinking and before it completely disappears Haruto eliminated the remaining distance between their bodies and peck on Yedam's temple, it was quick and rushed but the warmth of his lips against the older's skin is more than enough for them butterflies go crazy inside their tummy.. And like a fool the younger take a lowkey peek on the older's face and couldn't stop a smile that escape his lips seeing how flustered and red Yedam is at that moment.. 

_**"Kyeowo...."**_ He whispered next to the older's ear but his eyes were fixed forward as if he's paying attention to the guys before them when he's literally over the moon from stealing a peck, in revenge Yedam buried his nails agaisnt the latter's palm but Haruto's too overjoyed to care, the older can punch him if he wants but right now he'll savor their little secret moments.. 

And before they really resume their practice he kiss the top of the olders head once more just to compensate for the pinching he got.. 

Yedam glared at him but one thing he figured today, he likes every version of him.. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of Gongjuboi third wheeling..???? Let's all say super thank you Hanbin 😂😂
> 
> anigay....  
> I got another HARUDAM but its oneshot and includes SMUT but i'm contemplating whether to post it or not since they're minors and it might be triggering for baby teume's still let me know what y'all think, it's been on my drafts for over a year and when i say SMUT it's detailed SMUT y'all might gag LOL....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More jealous and insecure Haruto....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted last night but i lost some parts so i had to redo them, it's not exactly how i want(at some parts) but things happen and i can't remember everything i wrote exactly and my English is pretty limited but i tried to still stick to the plot and it got longer LOL....
> 
> i used a lot of F words here BTW.. my bad.

✨✨

Its finally lunch, the crazy dance practice ended its torture well atleast for now cuz an hour or two later the terror continues.. Their leader must've woken up on the wrong side of his bed this morning that's why they're compensating for it but nonetheless they're all starving and will definitely get a good use of their Sunbae's treat.. They will eat to their hearts content for sure .

Raesung is already cozying in the new building lounge obviously waiting for them when they headed out, he's us usual look timid but charming and the way he beams when he sees Yedam is on another level of fondness that he's not even trying to mask, he's really out there displaying his emotions like as if he's about to confess his love for him, if that's actually possible..

Haruto is a heartbeat away from throwing a fit from the annoying sight of it.. It was only an hour ago when he's having a moment with Yedam and here they are back to square one cuz some sunbae just had to get in the way, adding to his annoyance and insecurity the dude is way far more successful in what he does, knows Yedam and the rest of the hyungs better and ten times fold, he's also the unofficial 8th member of iKON and was dubbed as DoubleB's second love child after Jung Chanwoo, he's well love and respected by every YG producers too..

fuck the scale he's holding up agianst Haruto a rookie rapper from the new Debuted group, like how can he ever compete fair and square to that..???? It's fucking impossible.

But he can't just lose without a fight either.... Damn he's already twice exhausted.

The hyungs a.k.a the Original Silverboys had a little catch up with the youngest producer, by the looks of it no words are needed to validate how tight their bond really is, it's far too different from what they have with TREASURE, and that kinda hurts a little, specially for them Japanese boys, it somehow make them feel outcasted in a way, but maybe it's just him over-thinking. 

He look at the rest of the guys, the Korean members don't seem to mind the little reunion going on since they're also having their own conversation, his Japanese hyungs too are discussing something.. Its only him in his corner.. Maybe that's the reason why he tend to over analyse things, he's not normally like this tho'.. He's really getting weird.. 

Setting those unnecessary thoughts aside he took his phone out, he needs a little distraction for now.. He'll just message his Hanbin hyung.. 

_**Mohae??** _

_**on a meeting, wae..??** _

_**I'm bored.** _

_**good for you..** _

**😂😂**

_**BTW hyung,** _

_**your producer friend is here.** _

_**And he's treating us for lunch.** _

_**why do you sound like you don't like it..????** _

_**Cuz i don't.** _

_**WOW, i'm so proud of you right now when did you get so bold voicing out your thoughts ..????** _

_**I don't like him being too friendly with the hyungs.** _

_**to the hyungs or to Yedami c'mon child choose your struggle..** _

_**BOTH.** _

_**heol, jealous Haruto in the building LOL....** _

_**HYUNG YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL.** _

_**that's exactly the plan..** _

_**Whatever, enjoy your meeting i hope it won't ever end.** _

_**petty..** _

_**enjoy being jealous i hope it won't ever end....** _

_**BYE.** _

_**BYE..!!!** _

their exchange of messages ended like that, him getting even more frustrated, His Hanbin hyung just really knows exactly which buttons to push to get him out of his cool.. He actually never behaves like a CEO of a goddamn label neither a proper Execute Director of a company, he could be as silly and as childish as he wants, and he can never win against him cuz he's always right. 

✨✨

SONGCHELIN GUIDE is a cafe-resto by day and a bar by night, one of the biggest five star restaurant along with Pierre Gagnaire and its rival KwonSookSoo which is just right across the very street of Gangnam. 

Its famous among the countries top-tier celebrities, A-list idols and groups which is not surprising considering it is owned by Song YunHyeong iKON's center turned Chef-Patissier who already owned fifteen branches in and outside the country, and he is also a close friend of Choi Raesung.. 

God Haruto's already having a headache, just how long this guy is going to unintentionally show off..???? 

The amount of meat on their table could possibly feed the entire Gangnam..

Yunhyeong even went out of his kitchen to greet them, making sure they're going to be well fed, all thanks to this sunbae that Haruto's starting to hate.. Excluding him everyone seem please and ready to worship their Santa Claus except it isn't Christmas anymore..

Yedam is so close yet too far again.. He hasn't paid him attention since they arrive, not that he's asking for it tho' but it would've been nice if he get some during lunch.. 

As they started to grill meet exchange of words proceeds, members having a fair share of funny stories, good thing they're in a private sound proof room, which apparently was requested by yours truly Choi Raesung just thinking about it makes Haruto roll his eyes and make his blood boil, how the hell on heaven or Earth is he going to beat him up..?? Proly he has a chance if the competition gets physical he had a lot of advantage but who knows what the latter can do..?? There's a saying that goes silent people are the deadliest, well in Haruto's non-existent book that is. 

His eyes landed on their two leaders that are surprisingly sitting apart, His Hyunsuk hyung completely shutting Jihoon off of his world, that's totally new but it's a relief to know he's not the only one having a hard time putting up a good front.. He don't know what happen between the two but he hope they set aside their differences, talk it out and reconcile for the common good of every body. 

Its hard when your parents (that's how they see their two leaders) are having emotional war with each other, it could affect their teamwork, it could hurt their group. 

Nothing really eventful is happening so far, but it gets a little strange when Yedam and Raesung rose from their seats at the same time and said they're both heading to the restroom.. What's more even strange is that Jihoon, Jeasuk, Jeongwoo and now even Doyoung were giving him the aren't-you-following-them look.. 

Tilting his head at one side from confusion, Jeongwoo boldly glared at him gesturing him with his eyes to follow.... pointing at himself Haruto responded, receiving a nod from the latter for confirmation as funny as it seems dumbfounded Haruto slowly turn towards his other hyungs(Jihoon, Jaesuk, Doyoung) and they all are nodding as well.. NOW that makes him even more confused, What is going on for real..???? He had no idea. 

Once again Jeongwoo insisting he follows the two who just left but this time he's more persistent, motioning him with his hands secretly and still glaring, even his lips speaks KAH without making a sound, if its in another circumstance he'd definitely be laughing his ass off by now but they're acting so weird it confuses him so much.. 

Jeongwoo's eyes for the nth time demands with to go but Haruto strongly refuses, shaking his head simultaneously and decided to just focus on his food but since his bastard of a friend is just across him the guy took advantage of their distance and kick him under the table making him scream a little out of surprise.. 

"YAAH..!!!!" They all look at him, puzzled, and their glaring competition started, Hyunsuk silently watch them while Jihoon's staring at their leader as well.. The rest of the guys too were sharing a knowing look.. TROUBLE, TROUBLE.... 

Boys will always be boys.. 

No one wants to quit with their petty shenanigans, kicking each other under the table, harsher, harder with every comeback. 

_**"Kumanhae.."**_ Hyunsuk's voice is firm and cold, that indicates he's gonna snap anytime soon and that's all it takes for the two fools to quit it but not after an exchange of one last threatening gaze from each other.. 

Haruto get up from his seat, he really needs to cool down now thanks to Jeongwoo's insufferable behaviour, he couldn't stand him sometimes. 

If only Haruto turn his back once while heading to the restroom he could've seen Jeongwoo's stupid celebratory dance with Jihoon, indeed scheming is what the duo does best.. The oblivious members can just laugh from their absurdity.. 

✨✨

He went to the restroom completely forgetting Yedam and Raesung's presence, he's just totally annoyed with Jeongwoo now, nothing else mattered.. He grabs the handle and mindlessly push the door open but immediately halted.... 

He knows what he saw, he's pretty sure it is what he think it is... But is it really what he think it is..???? Fuck he don't even want to know anymore.. As much as he wants to use the restroom he'd rather not cuz instead of coolinh down he might just explode right there and then.. 

He headed back to their private room but met YunHyeong on his way.. The older has such shiny sparkling eyes, his smile is infectious, he vowed to him a little shy, they've met on several occasions, shows and events but hierarchy is such a big deal in Korea, that's why he's being really careful with his interactions no matter how chill and laidback their iKON hyungs are.. And again, it reminded him of how far ahead Raesung is compare to him.. How annoying. 

_**"Oh Ruto-yah, Is there anything you need..??"** _

_**"Ani hyung, i'm heading back inside.."** _He informed timidly.. Everytime he sees the older he's always smiling, like a ray of sunshine, he secretly envies people like him.. Yunhyeong is very likeable and has a way with people.. He make them feel comfortable around him.. Not everyone can do that. 

_**"Ok, so how's the food..?? Is there anything else you wanna eat just tell me...."** _The older happily proposed, Haruto couldn't thank him enough. 

_**"The food is incredible hyung jinjjaru.."** _Haruto sincerely answered. 

_**"Jeongmal..????**_ (he didn't expect the reply from the younger, this is the forst time they're having this conversation) _**Waah gumawo.. Just drop by anytime ok, i'll feed you whatever you want.."** _YunHyeong enthusiastically said, Is he always nice like this Haruto wonder but he also couldn't deny him a genuine smile. 

_**"Hm, i'll keep that in mind hyung kamsahamnida.."**_ Vowing his head politely right after.

_**"Eeyy,** _(he adorable make a face) _**what's with the formality..?? You can talk comfortably.. Its just me, besides i've been living with JU-NE and ChanU for years those two are the worst.."**_

_**"O_oh araso hyung, gumawo.."**_ After their exchange of words Haruto went back inside and not long after the two also returned but he don't want to think about it further, whatever he saw will remain in the farthest corner of his mind.. 

✨✨

They resume practice after lunch, had a thirthy minute break at 4:30 in the afternoon then back to practice.. Seven is their most anticipated time for dinner.. 

True to his words Hyunsuk is out at seven, nobody knows where he's going except the management but considering he got their approval only means its something important.. 

They all headed to the cafeteria, no other artists or trainee's were there at that hour, trainees ate earlier while their sunbae's prefer eating out inless they miss the famous cafeteria food. 

Yedam is on the other end of their table sitting beside Junghwan, he doesn't really mind, Yedam and the rest of the members loves givingtheir maknae affection cuz although the kid is tall he's still their baby and pampering him has been their second nature.. 

Catering to his needs comes a priority and spoiling him a little wouldn't hurt.. But seeing him force feed (cookie reference TM prank episode) Yedam with what's in his mouth is not something Haruto is prepared for.. 

Junghwan is literally shoving the tonkatsu on Yedam's mouth, holding the older still over his shoulders but howcome none of the guys isn't doing anything about it..???? Is he the only normal member in thir group that find it disturbing..???? Doyoung who's beside Junghwan is not even looking, across them is Jungkyu and Mashi but those two hyungs are hopeless, anything they see that involves Junghwan and Yedam is cute.. 

After the display of affection that made Haruto lose his appetite everything just falls back to normal, them eating and bickering, laughing at someone's lame joke that mostly from Jaehyuk, the endless Jihoon and Junkyu's banter, Jeongwoo simping over Mashi, how fun it would've been if he's as unbothered as Asahi and as considerate as Yoshi.. Must be nice but right now he's having a Hyunsuk syndrome where everything is not going according to his liking.. 

He quickly finish his food, even if he has already lost his appetite he couldn't afford to return his tray with his left-over, he don't want to upset the imo and ahjummas that are feeding them with food that tasted closest to their mom's homecook meals.. 

After that he briefly told the rest that he's heading back first, he didn't wait for a respond cuz he as well don't want to explain or make excuses.. He just want to get away from everyone for a while to clear his thoughts.. 

Just when he's ready to admit his feelings shit happens.... 

They still have another forty-five minutes to spare, he let his feet drag him somewhere he knows the members won't dare to enter.... 

✨✨

Bobby's studio has no match to Hanbin's massive one.. He could tell from the sophisticated interior to the fancy furnitures, to all the expensive equipments, if he think about it its crazy how the couple matches perfectly like soulmates.. Ofcourse the older has incredible titles under his name and all the battles that he won on his own but those accomplishments were no match to what Hanbin had achieved over the years all on his own.. 

Just like how he is no match to Choi Raesung..

The difference between them is way up too high not only on his skills and expertise in music but also the great bond he had with the hyungs, the closeness he shares with Yedam, the respect and admiration he receives from the other producers.... Seriously, what else the guy can't do..???? He's almost perfect.. Moreover his relationship with doubleB is incredible, specially with Hanbin.. 

That's why he can relate to Bobby, unlike Hanbin who excel in everything he do, Bobby is carefree and goes with the flow kind of person.. While Hanbin is the perfectionist, there's nothing he does that can't turn into a masterpiece.. He's naturally genius.. Like Raesung.. 

Bobby stop whatever he's doing the moment he saw the younger silently entered the studio.. 

Without a word he sat beside him, Haruto hang his head low, both arms tucked inside the pockets of his hoodie, his fringes were long enough to cover his now misty eyes.. 

Bobby scoots closer to his side, tapping him lightly by the shoulder, that's when a painful whimper escape his lips and the tears starts welling up his cheeks.. 

Haruto is crying.... 

He's crying not because he's hurt, he's crying because he's upset.. Upset of himself, upset of how he unintentionally keep comparing himself with somebody else, to Choi Raesung in particular, upset that there's nothing he can do about it.. Upset that he can't even admit his feelings because of his insecurities, upset that he can't bear dealing with his complex inferiority anymore.. 

Bobby let him cry his heart out without asking anything and he really appreciate that, he needed this.. He needed him, someone who doesn't pry but understands.. someone who's silence is comforting, someone who won't pamper him with hopeful words.. 

It took him quite sometime to get his shits together, although he's obviously failing.. And he only got twenty more minutes before their next practice.. 

_**".... I saw them kissing with my own eyes today...."**_ Haruto mindlessly uttered, Bobby was taken aback from his claim.

_**"That should be me hyung...."** _He added, he manage a smile, a painful one at that.. A smile that never reaches his eyes.. A smile so empty, so hollow.. Followed by another set of tears staining the softness of his skin all the way to his chin. 

_**"I guess i should stop liking him now...."**_ He recklessly uttered, but who is he kidding again..?? Bobby won't be fooled. 

_**"Paboya.."** _Was the older's short reply unimpressed.. 

_**"I think Raesung deserves him better than i do.. I'm no match to him at all.."** _

_**"YAAH....** _(he's not having this bullshit right now) _**i'll pretend we didn't have this conversation, don't be like me kid.. Just don't.."** _He scolds, he's not the perfecy person for this kind of conversation infact he despise this type of talks cuz he suck at it big time but he can't just let the younger act dumb and belittle himself, not in his watch) 

_**"Why not hyung..?? You're amazing.."** _

_**"And so do you,**_ (Bobby insisted with conviction) _**don't let other people tell you otherwise,**_ (knocking some sense to the younger) _**now do me a favor.... Go wash your stupid face cuz i can't stand looking at you right now and go back to your practice and bring me back the Haruto with annoying confidence cuz i'm rooting for that kid no offence to you and your ugly crying face.."** _Bobby making the younger smile with his fatherly nagging, he might be miles away from home but these wonderful people around him never once made him feel alone, it's always just him thinking otherwise, even his real father won't comfort him the way his hyung did today and for that he's forever grateful.

_**"You won't tell Hanbin hyung about this right..??"** _

_**"I tell him everything tho.."** _The older replied, a nasty grin complimenting his lips. 

" _ **What are you hyung..?? A simp..??"** _Haruto retort back, feeling a whole lot better now.. He snickers seeing the drastic change in his hyungs face.. Now he's surely in trouble. 

_**"YAAH YOU PUNK.... Go wash your face and KAH..!!!!"** _

✨✨

Everyone's already in the practice room ,when he arrived, no one ask where he went.. They seem to notice his bloodshot swollen eyes and red stuffy nose but they didn't ask anything, He avoided Yedam as hard as he could, he's had enough trouble for the night, he'll just focus on practicing until it's over so they could all go home, freshen up and sleep all his thoughts away..

It's 11:15 when they left the new building, another fifteen more minutes of walk to reach their dorms and its freezing cold outside but he don't really mind, his hurting aniway both mind and body, heart's empty and hollow.. The members were all sticking together to fight the shivering cold atleast, although exhausted from the long hours of nonstop practicing they still manage to lighten up the mood with their silly antics specially Jeongwoo who seem to never loose tricks and things to say, even Haruto already forget he's annoyed with his friend earlier, hearing them laugh at his silly jokes he also couldn't help but feel better, someway.. 

He stay a little far behind from the rest, walking slowly trying to enjoy the calmness of the night despite the turmoil that's been residing somewhere in his system.. It can't be helped. 

He plug his headphones, if he can't fight this loneliness might as well enjoy it with music, and put on a random playlist, he halted in his tracks cuz what the fuck, is the world conspiring against him..?? Of all songs it just have to be Goodbye Road what a joke but he couldn't bring himself to change the song, fine he'll just endure it.. There's nothing to loose aniway, its just a song, a heartbreak song that is.. He wonder, will he be able to write tragically beautiful songs like this too in the future..?? That he don't know yet.. His Hanbin hyung was known for writing incredibly relatable lyrics without despite of his lack of romantic experience but what they don't know is that all his songs even the sad songs were actually his story, Kim Jiwon has always been his muse.... Will Yedam be his muse too..???? Another reality hit him.. Why is he doing this to himself again..??

He realized the hyungs are already way too far ahead, he need to keep up.. To his surprise Yedam is there waiting for him.. WHY..???? 

_**"Let's go back together...."** _The older said softly, his nose is in a cute shade of pink.. 

_**".... I, its freezing you shouldn't have waited for me.."** _Worry written all over his face although he tried to supress them. 

_**"Why not..??"**_ He innocently ask, staring straight to the latter's eyes. 

_**"What if you get sick..??"** _

_**"Then i will have a reason for you to take care of me.."**_ Yedam bluntly replied that got the younger flustered, how can he be this bold..?? He thought to himself.. Is he playing with him now..?? Cuz if he is damn he really knows how to do it professionally.. Why would he do that..?? A lot of questions stirring up his brain, Yedam is not that type of person Haruto you idiot scolding himself mentally. 

He must've zone out again seeing how confused the older is, did he say something that he didn't hear..?? AGAIN what is happening to him..???? 

_**"Are** **you** **alright..??**_ (he asked frowning) _**For real, do i bore you that much..??"** _There's a smile painted on his lips but its not convincing. 

_**"ANI..!!!!"** _He half yelled suddenly, wrong move.. Too late to take it back now, why does he keep embarrassing himself again..?? He would never know.. 

_**"Hm,**_ (there, his lovely smile that Haruto missed so much) _**why are you being so cute for..???? It doesn't suit you.."** _He tease, his smile didn't falter. The younger hope it stays like that.

_**"I'M not BEING CUTE...."** _He sounded defensive making Yedam chuckle, And he looks lovely like that, it makes Haruto gets weak in the knees.. Everything about the older is beautiful, his eyes, nose, lips, the way he smile, his laugh, the sound of his laughter even when he cries he's beautiful.. Ok he admits he's a total whipped but how can he not when its Bang Yedam..????(eye rolls) 

_**"Can i tell you something crazy..??"** _Yedam sing-songed all of a sudden he's even immitating Ana's gestures in the movie, The younger couldn't help but smile from it. 

_**"I love crazy.."** _Haruto ride along, forgetting the emotional roller coaster he had the whole day.. If Yedam waited for him why would he pass on the chance right..?? Looking expectant, so are they really gonna do musical in the middle of an empty frozen street now..???? Why not.. 

_**"....We did rock paper scissors**_ (He trailed, biting hie lower lip, hesitating) _**and i lost so i'm gonna need to buy them snacks will you come with me Ruto-yah..??"** _Yedam appealed cutely. 

Haruto was dumb-founded for a sec.. 

" _ **Hyung,** _(eyes blinking trying to process the situation, he frown right after) **_aren't you supposed to sing "All my life has been a series of doors on my face..??"_ **Haruto sing-songed as well with his low deep tone, he looks funny with his serious facade but he's still charming. 

_**"Hm,** _(smiling shipishly) _**Mi-an.."**_ Yedam apologized shortly his tongue sticking out in the most adorable way Haruto has seen for a while. 

_**"Aaahhh....**_ (whining with all his body, stulomping his feet like a toddler) _ **I knew it,**_ (fake glaring at the older, pouting some more) _ **you wouldn't wait for me for no reason.."**_ The younger continue pretending to sulk but deep within, part of it is his truth..

Yedam sees right through him, he felt a pang in his heart from the youngers statement.. 

_**"That's not true....** _(he's heart is aching) _ **I always wait for you.."** _He confessed, but the younger doesn't seem to belive it, he can't blame him tho.. 

_**"Onje..??"** _Haruto ask in a raise brow, tilting his head still not picking up what's going on and how serious Yedam has been with his words. 

_**"All the time,** _(the atmosphere quickly made a huge turn, no more jokes and teasing) _**but you never look back that's why you don't know.."** _He admits that rendered the younger speechless, is that true..???? For real..???? 

_**"You've been avoiding me,**_ (he added, Haruto deemed guilty averting his gaze, their close proximity is getting suffocating) _**and this morning**_ (he swallowed hard before he proceeds, head hang low) _**i was really happy when you did that but then you went back ignoring me after lunch.."** _Hurt apparent in his tone, he's tired feeling cautious whenever Haruto is around, he don't want them growing apart for good.. They need to fix this right here right now.

He take one more step closer to him, Haruto couldn't and wouldn't look him in the eyes, he undestands.... But he's not backing down now, to fight his nerves he needs something to distract him, he reach for the youngers hoodie strings, he could feel the warmth of the latter's body despite of the layers of fabrics covering and shielding him agaisnt the coldness of the night. His simple unexpected gesture made the youngers heart skip a bit but he's not going to tell him that. 

_**"....If i did something that offended you,** _(he came to another pause) _ **or i said something you didn't like please tell me...."**_

There's a long minute of silence, Yedam still tagging on his hoody string, playing with it mindlessly.. 

_**I can't stand you ignoring me.."** _He almost whispered. 

_**"Its cuz....."** _

Another pause, he couldn't find the right words to express what he really wants to say.. 

_**"Everybody likes you__i mean who wouldn't..????"**_ He's so nervous he could faint, this is so nerve-wracking for him, he's somehow confessing his feelings without baring it all in the open. 

_**"Do you..??"** _Yedam ask back determined but Haruto couldn't find the courage to say it.. He's scared that if he does it'll be the end of what they have now, even if he don't really know what they actually have, what they actually were.. Is it just a mere crush, fondness..?? infatuation..?? A mindless dream, wishful thinking.... Or is it love..?? But is it romantic..?? Or was it platonic..???? This is all so hard.. He already knows the answer but he's a goddamn coward, his hyungs will be very disappointed once they hear it. 

_**"See,**_ (Yedam snatching him back from his trail of thoughts wearing one bitter smile) _**you can't even answer....**_ (letting go of the hoodie strings he's been holding for a while, lifting his head and glancing at the youngers handsome face) _**Not everyone likes me, you just think so.."** _He humbly muttered, trying to lighten up the mood, typical Yedam. 

_**"That's not what i meant...."** _

_**"Hey,** _(beaming brightly as if nothing happen) _**lets go buy their snacks..?? I forgot to mention there's a punishment if we don't get back before twelve and we only have 15 more minutes left.."** _Changing the subject completely but his eyes speaks otherwise, Haruto just want to kick himself for causing the older pain when he is hurting as well..he's hopeless. 

_**"KAJA...."**_ He still continue smiling as he turn to his heels and head to the nearest convenient store.. He's a heartbeat away from crying, infact that's all he's been doing every night and then back in the morning he'll go back pretending nothing could faze him.. He's doing a great job masking his emotions all this time but it's a completely different story when Haruto is around. 

_**"YEDAM WAIT......."** _He calls to him with urgency. 

The older stop on his tracks and turn back but before he could realize it Haruto's lips are already pressed against his.... 

**THE.END.LOL**

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofcourse it's not ending like this they gonna have babies first 😂😂
> 
> I'm still gonna post the SMUT i mentioned but lemme just recover from my lost draft a little....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto fucked up....  
> (no I ain't using filters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all already read THAT XX then y'all might've figured out that it's also part of RHAPSODY and what happens there is connected to this chapter....
> 
> (and YES it's all just a DREAM LOL)

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

It has been three days after that night, He's taken a two days off practice and Yedam has been the official caregiver (atleast that's what Jeongwoo want to call it) assigned to him in those two days of staying at the dorms.. They haven't brought up what happened between them eversince.. Its like the rain on a sunny day, it came unexpected and ended too soon.. Maybe he should just forget about him for good but it's easier said than done.. 

He's been doing that, trying to forget him and his stupid feelings but what did it cost him..?? Yedam got hurt, they're both hurting.. Avoiding the latter only made him keep missing and longing for his smile.. That's such a terrible idea, he won't advice that to his future children.. 

Just like the previous days and nights he walked this very street, everything looks the same, from the lonely lamp posts, to the empty benches.. Standing there in a path of frozen, fading footprints in different sizes and directions.. He wonder, which one of those belongs to Yedam..???? He would never know, maybe its better this way, they say things you don't know won't hurt you....

Damn it's really cold outside.. 

Rubbing his palms together and blowing his warm breath on them, He still got a day off but being in the dorms bore him to death that's why he's there in the middle of a frozen street where he gave up his first kiss..

And what are the odds cuz of all people inside YGE it really has to be Choi Raesung he'll bump into first thing in the morning.. Are they gonna be sharing the same lift too..???? GREAT.. 

Out of respect he vowed to him almost bending himself into half, The older greeted him as well and even offered him a smile which he responded with a nod, well not too bad considering the guy is one of his not so favorite person.. However he noticed the older keep glancing at him as if he has something to say but contemplating.. 

_**"I heard you were sick, are you alright now..??"** _

_**"A, ah nae sunbae...."** _Haruto replied uncertain, he don't know how to act normal infront of the latter considering they're never had a real conversation before moreover his unresolved issues and insecurities towards the guy only makes it harder for him to act accordingly when he's around.. He know he shouldn't be acting indifferent with him since he's really done nothing against him so far but it can't be helped. 

_**"Mweoya..??**_ (turning to face the latter) _ **You can just call me hyung you know.. Don't you think it's unfair..?? you're calling everyone hyung and you're addressing me as sunbae..?? WINNER &iKON hyungs are even older than me.." **_Raesung insist as if he's trying to really persuade him and Haruto find it strange cuz never had he thought the latter would be imposing this much, it's just so unlike him he thought but maybe he could also be wrong, who knows..???? He barely know the guy too give the benefit of the doubt.

_**"Saesonghaeyo .."**_ Respectfully and formally the younger apologized with his head vow down low in a perfect 90°..

_**"YAAH .. ????** _(he can't believe the response he got) _**Do you have a grudge on me.. ?? Why are you so formal..??"**_ He joked meaning to tease the younger, he also felt the latter being so distant towards him as if there's actually a high wall between them.

_**"Do you hate me that much..??"**_ he proceeds, just wanted to see how the guy would react, Too amused to watch how awkward he can get towards him.

_**"Andaeyo...."**_ He strongly refused (LIAR LOL), avoiding the latter, he didn't even look up..

_**"Hm,** _(he couldn't help but smile) _**you're funny no wonder Yedami likes you.."** _Raesung said subtly under his breath that Haruto almost barely picks it up.

_**"HUH..??"** _Snapping his head back turning onto the guy's direction, they're just as arm span away from each other but they seem so far away..

_**"Nevermind,**_ (the older snides, They're on his floor) _**i'll see you around.. And next time call me hyung you punk.."** _Tapping the younger's shoulder before he exited the lift leaving Haruto dumb-founded.

_**"Mweoya..????**_ (confused as can be, a frown prominent on his forehead) _**Why is he suddenly being so friendly with me .. ???? He's giving me chills**_ (his body even acting up to his own words as he quivers) _ **....Ah Meolla..!!!!"**_

✨✨

Haruto headed to their practice room being welcomed by Jihoons murdering glares, Hyunsuk as well had to stop the song playing causing everyone to halt from their practice and turning their heads to the culprit.. 

The younger swallowed hard seeing Jihoon tuck his arms across his chest cuz he knew right then and there he's gonna be so dead.... 

_**"Somebody give me a rope i'm gonna strangle this knuckle head right here.."** _Jihoon chirped dramatically and if looks could kill poor Haruto would be resting in peace by now.

_**"Hyung is this ok..??"**_ Jaehyuk come rushing holding one.. Where on earth did he even get that..???? Jihoon smacking his own head from the latter's absurdity.. The members all dumb-struck.. 

_**"YAAH Jaehyuk-ah don't always listen to what he says .."** _Hyunsuk confronts him immediately, The latter can just scratch his head and apologized with his usual beaming face.

_**"I thought we agreed that you have until today to rest .. ??"**_ Jihoon started, sporting his deadly intimidating expression.. This is the leader Park Jihoon they feared the most including Haruto himself.

_**"I'm dying from boredom alone there hyung .."** _Haruto explained, he would lose his mind if he just lay all day in the dorm and he's not even kidding, he's too used to working that resting has become a hassle for him.

_**"Would you rather die in my hands then .. ??"** _The older spat in a raised voice that the other members even their leader did not expect something like that coming from him..

_**"Jihoonie hyung jebal...."** _The younger begged, he didn't mean to upset the older by showing up unannounced like this..

_**"Fine do whatever you want that's your call...."** _He replied coldly and Hyunsuk didn't like it one bit..

_**"YAAH cut him some slack .."** _He intervened but he just gained himself a deadly glare form the latter.. The tension between the two leaders is rising up again.. and being their audience is painfully awful for the rest of their members.

_**"Sure,** _(sarcasm apparent in his tone) _**he only listens to you anyway since you're TREASURE's leader...."**_ Jihoon blurted meaningfully, The older is in the verge of going berserk hearing those words but he can't he also know he can't just explode cuz that's just unreasonable and he's still their leader no matter what.. He can't just.. 

_**"Jihoon what the hell .. ????"**_ Their leader rebuke surprised of the latter being out of character.

_**"Let's not mind each others business from now on, you can also keep pretending i don't exist at all, i don't care anymore .. !!!!"** _Jihoon retaliates walking away at the same time and hurriedly closed the door, leaving everyone behind and beyond shock.. The small misunderstanding did not expect to reach this point ..

_**"YAAAAAAAH .. ?? !!!"** _Hyunsuk exclaimed but the latter is long gone out of the room, thing's are really getting out of hand between them and as much as he wants to settle things and leave the unnecessary issues behind but it's not that simple specially when feelings get involved..

_**"Jihoon hyuuuung ...."** _Junghwan was about to chase but Jeongwoo stopped him immediately shaking his head, their maknae couldn't do anything but to agree in the end..

_**"FU____"**_ He was baffled, realizing the kids were all watching him, he had to pick himself real quick, he can't be showing his weakness in times like this, they're all looking up to him and he has to set a good example but even that is getting harder to do, He's also getting tired of it all but he had to bite his tongue and continue..

_**"Hyung mianhae.."**_ Haruto guiltily apologized.. He had completely caused such trouble 

_**"It's not your fault..**_ (patting the younger's shoulder for consolation) he's been really snappy since yesterday he just made you an excuse since he can't find fault from the rest.." Reassuring the latter, he even spared him a smile that never reaches his eyes, deep inside he's struggling.. It pains him knowing their petty fight is affecting their team but he couldn't help it.. 

_**"Aren't we supposed to be following him by now..?? He might feel lonely.."**_ Mashi commented, being one of the oldest member he can also feel the burden and its not easy to be in the middle of two leaders clashing.. He can't take sides neither he can help, its hard to just watch on the sidelines though but that's all he can afford.. 

_**"Nah, let him cool down by himself.. He's the one at fault here.."**_ Hyunsuk opposed, he knows Jihoon more than anyone else, the guy needs time to be alone and he'll let him have that. 

_**"But he might think we really don't care about him.."** _JaeHyuk reprimand which made all the rest immediately agree, they're always persistent and being the oldest Hyunsuk was left no choice but to reconsider their options.. 

_**"I'll go talk to him hyung.."** _Yedam proposed, they all know Jihoon can never get mad neither ignore the latter.. He's the best option they have and so the leader agreed. 

✨✨

Yedam silently walk in.. the older is standing on top of the roof deck of the old building , Jihoon didn't even turn to look he's just staring far ahead wearing a cold expression.. 

_**"How's the view up there..??"** _Yedam inquired watching th older wander.. 

_**"Come up and see for yourself.."** _

_**"Should i..??"** _He probed finally getting the older's attention, Yedam offering his sweetest smile that Jihoon can never deny.. His features soften as he glance at the younger who's currently paving his way to get to him.. 

_**"WHOOOOAAAHH........!!!!"** _Yedam screaming his heart out upon reaching the top, its so windy up there it feels like he's flying but at the same time getting really terrified of the height.. Everything above them look so small and he feels like in any moment we could fall from there.... 

_**"Are you having your fun..??"** _

_**"Ania,** _(he replied wearing a wide smile) _**i'm scared to death hyung that's why i'm screaming...."**_ He happily replied gaining a couple headshakes from the older but nonetheless he saw Jihoon finally smile. 

The wind is chilling to the bones and the way it keeps blowing is not helping at all.. Yedam lifted both his arms wide open letting the cold breeze to gracefully envelope him.. Filling his lungs with relief.

_**"YAH, anjo.... I can't let you die on me incase you slip and fall i don't want to go to jail either...."** _Pulling the younger closer to the middle and guiding him to sit beside him..

They let silence consume them, enjoying their little freedom, away from everyone, away from the chaos, away from their troubles.. Its been really a while since the last time they had an alone time together.. Just the two of them.. They were still with the rest of the Silver boys back then.. The night when Noa decided to part with them and went back to Japan, They sneak out in the middle of the night and went to Hangang and cried their sorrows away.. That was also the last time they talk heart to heart.. 

_**"Mianhae...."** _Jihoon muttered sincerely gaining the latter's attention. 

_**"I snapped at y'all ....**_ (there's sadness and remorse in his eyes) _**There's no excuse for what I did,** _(he insisted, Yedam just kept listening) _**moreover i used Ruto's condition trying to prove a point, He doesn't deserve that .."**_ He uttered sincerely hoping to be understood and forgiven by the person next to him.

_**"Why are you apologizing to me hyung .. ??"** _The younger asked a little taken aback.

_**"You must've hated me now don't you..?? I can't blame you sometimes I hate myself too.."** _Jihoon confessed, sincerity vividly apparent in his eyes.

_**"Hyung,** _(they both looked at each other at the same t _ **ime) i would never .. Not in this lifetime.. But maybe apologize to Ruto later hyung he really felt guilty you know...."** _The younger replied with all his heart.. Averting their gazes at the same time as well, they're in sync somehow.. Watching the beauty of Hangang in the distance.

_**"You should talk things out with Hyunsuki hyung now too.. It's starting to affect the team, it's affecting the kids .."**_ Yedam muttered in almost a whisper, there's worry in his tone.

_**"He won't talk to me, no matter how I try.."** _The older answered frowning, he did try whenever he sees a chance to approach their leader but the latter keeps avoiding him like the plague but when it comes to other people he's just so nice and warm that's why he resorted exploding the way he did earlier although he's not so proud of it knowing he was out of line that he even snapped at Haruto who has nothing to do with their problem. 

_**"Then maybe you haven't tried hard enough or maybe you should try using the wildcard .. ??"**_ He hesitantly add grinning not knowing his words would backfire on him later. 

_**"MICHOSEO..??!!"** _The older exclaimed that got Yedam giggling.. Jihoon turned beet red, its the first time the younger had seen him looking so embarrassed like that but he could also see the Jihoon he knows is back, that's another relief. 

_**"T, then why don't we use the wildcard together..??"** _Jihoon suggested but he looks unsure still blushing, Yedam stops and become serious right there and then. 

_**"I__if I'm gonna have to do it__ it's only fair that y, you do the same.."**_ Jihoon stammered, his cheeks were so hot if felt like they would explode in any minute..

_**"Hyung, i .... I can't .."** _Yedam become uncomfortable and that didn't go unnoticed to the older, He's also turned crimson red.

_**"Why not .. ????** _(he inquired) _**WAIT don't tell me ____** _(snapping his head towards Yedam to confirm his assumptions) _**HEOL....**_ (he was shocked to see the expression change on the latter's face) _**JINJJA..??!! ODI..?? ONJE..?? WAE .. ???? OTTOKE .. ???? "**_ Jihoon bombarding the younger with questions, Literally shaking Yedam for more information, he just couldn't believe it.

_**"Did he use his tongue..??"** _The older continue to probe without filter Yedam just want to disappear somewhere at that moment.. 

_**"HYUUUUNG..????"** _He grumpily whined, his face was so red he couldn't hide his embarrassment, he definitely won't hear the end of it from the older. 

_**"Aigoo that giant sly fox.."** _Jihoon goes on, He's aware how Haruto can get but he didn't expect him to be that bold and if only their leader could also be the same things would've gotten better between them but that little monster is annoyingly timid when he wants to that's why their relationship is on the rocks.. He's so jealous of his dongsaeng's development but they don't have to know that, Hyunsuk can die virgin for all he want says his criminal mind shaking off those unnecessary thoughts away. 

_**"So does that mean you guys...."** _

_**"We didn't talk about it.."** _

_**"Maldo Andwae.... Why did you let him kiss you if you're just gonna pretend like it didn't happen then..????**_ (he really just have to be dramatic, that's his job in their household) _**Waah i'm so annoyed right now.. Since when did you become so easy Bang Yedam..????"** _Jihoon continue to blubber, he's definitely back from his stupor Yedam figured.. 

_**"Well tell me is he a good kisser atleast..????"** _He inquired further, one of his hobbies is to tempt his dongsaeng and the information he found will be a big advantage for him in the coming days.

_**"SHIRO...."** _Yedam cutely refused, he knew Jihoon very well and he would definitely tease him to death if he spill it out so its better if the details were kept secret besides he haven't talk it out with Haruto, there are still things that must be settled between them and he don't want further more misunderstanding to get in their way, he already felt conflicted, They really need to sort things out before it gets out of hand.

Meanwhile in the distance, the rapper duo secretly watches them....

_**"Hyung were like fugitives here, why are we even hiding..??"** _Haruto pipes in blatantly, he don't get why they have to hide when he's literally towering it's impossible for him not to be seen considering their location, all JIDAM have to do is turn and voila they're busted. 

_**"Trust me if Jihoon sees us right now he'll skin as alive and throw salt at us without guilt.."** _The older replied with conviction pulling the taller guy along, they're like two idiots trying to hide from bushes that are half their size and giant Haruto just had to bend and fold himself over (talking about flexibility LOL) he never sign up for this when he wanted to become YG's rapper and at this rate he might just snatch the hunchback of Notre Dame title to Quasimodo all thanks to his leader, if he didn't bribed him of Yedam's baby photos he wouldn't be there with him.. Damn the miles he'd go for love.... 

_**"Yet we're still here...."** _He mocked, he's already suffering might as well endure it while testing his leader's temper besides he owe him this one.. 

_**"I just wanna make sure he's not doing anything stupid.."**_ The older explained but obviously Haruto is not buying it.

_**"Hyung,** _(they shared a glance for a sec) _**that's your job no offence.."** _The younger strikes cheekily.

_**"YAISHT..!!!!"**_ He hissed vigorously and realizing they might just get caught, he forcefully pulled Haruto causing them to collide. Heads bumping against each other painfully.. Drawing the two guys attention but gladly they're already on the floor enduring the impact of their collision. 

**_"Hyung did you hear that..??"_ **Yedam mused already scanning the empty rooftop.. But he's certain he heard something.. 

_**"Maybe it's just those stray cats fighting again, they frequent here if you don't know.."** _Jihoon informed uninterested.. he also heard voices and he knows who those voices are but he can never be too sure, there's noway their leader would come for them at this rate. 

the two idiots are still bickering while they continue hiding.... 

_**"YAAH.... we're almost caught and that's on you.."** _Hyunsuk banter in a controlled tone rubbing his now swollen forehead looking pained.. 

_**"WAEYO ????**_ (the younger too won't lose without a fight) _**Isn't it stupid treating him invisible just because he's making fun of your height .. ???? C'mon hyung that's given.."** _Trying to outsmart the latter. 

_**"Ruto-yah you tall people can never relate ok..??"** _Trying not to take offence from the younger's claim, Haruto can really be handful sometimes. 

_**"But you miss him, that's why we're here am i wrong..??"** _He proceeds and almost jump off of his spot and ducked by reflex when the older pounce at him jokingly because of his witty remark. 

_**"You know what, don't hang out so much with Jeongwoo like seriously you're already being as nosy as him.."** _Lecturing the younger but knowing Haruto he knows the guy listens on his left ear and let it all out on his right, it was rather better talking to a wall cuz the kid won't commit to him when it comes to personal issues they all listen to Jihoon and that's a fact. 

✨✨

Lunch came and the atmosphere inside the practice room is suffocating, Jihoon and Yedam return back but neither of them said anything and although the rest of the members are dying from curiosity they remained quiet since their leader already gave them a heads up while the two are still out somewhere.. 

This time the misunderstanding between their two leaders can't be solved even if they help although the root and cause is a petty matter.. it probably needs time for both of them to settle their emotions and cool down.. 

Yedam and Jihoon ate separately as well that made the hyungs confused and their dongsaengs worried specially Junghwan, the poor kid almost couldn't swallow his food and if not for Doyoung taking good care of him their maknae's probably starve himself watching his two hyungs constantly ignoring wnd avoiding each other.. 

_**"Waah this is exactly what happens in kdramas, when the parents fight the mom will always take her favorite child with her.."** _Jaehyuk uttered out of nowhere making their whole table stop munching on their lunches and glances each other, truth be told.. Hyunsuk didn't say a word that makes the atmosphere even more gloomy not a trace from their usual noisy and lively mood that they're accustomed with that sometimes gets them in trouble.

_**"Stop watching too much kdrama JEBAL JaeHyuk-ah and Mashi is Jihoonie's favorite you're misinformed...."** _Junkyu interrupted shoving a mouthful of fishcake to the latter that the poor guy almost choke and is not suffering in a coughing spree luckily Asahi is quick to tend to his friend, patting the guy's back making sure he's alright.. Mashi gave the culprit a scolding look.

_**"Wae..????"** _Junkyu innocently ask.. He can really be annoying too sometimes when he impose that's why they prefer him sleeping most of the time cuz he is such a busy body it's hard to keep up with him. 

_**"Meanie-kyu.."** _The smaller guy muttered adorably, the hyungs tend to act out most of the time specially Junkyu and Jihoon and this is one of those days, however their leader didn't bother, he's physically there but his mind is obviously wandering somewhere.. 

Jihoon and Yedam get up holding their trays and walk out on the rest of the members causing the guys to feel more down than they already are.

_**"Jihoon's taking this a little too far when he's literally the one at fault and now he's involving Yedami with it.."** _Junkyu blurted out eyes following the two leaving.. 

_**"Kim Junkyu gumanhae...."** _Hyunsuk reprimanded in a subtle and formed manner..

_**"AAHH MEOLLA.... You two can fight i don't care but please hyung don't let it affect the team, its not even that long since we debuted and our two leaders are already in each other's neck.. its frustrating to watch.."** _Junkyu voicing out his thoughts, their table is dead silent as if they're all waiting for their leader to go berserk on them after Junkyu drop the bomb but Hyunsuk rather look guilty than someone who's going to explode after a sudden lecture from one of the members, Junkyu somehow feels bad for even speaking, he should've just kept his mouth shut.

It took them another twenty minutes before they finally return back to their practice room, Yedam and Jihoon weren't there when they arrived but one of their manager hyung beat them to it and said the two were currently recording in the studio.. good thing no one outside the team has noticed the cold war going on between the two leaders.. The least thing they would want to deal with is the whole management finding out what's going on cuz it will definitely put all their work in jeopardy and nobody wants that for sure. 

✨✨

Haruto almost want to bang his head on the wall upon seeing Choi Raesung for the second time that day in the same elevator.. FUCK if only he knew this could happen he would've just use the stairs he thought..

_**"Hm, this is funny.. why do we keep bumping on each other today..??"** _Raesung amusedly uttered. 

_**"I should've just use the stairs.."** _Haruto mumbled under his breath not really paying attention to the guy beside him, eyes scanning the narrow space just so he can avoid interacting with the older.

_**"You really hate me that much huh..??"** _There's a glimpse of enthusiasm on his eyes like as if he's actually enjoying their situation and it got Haruto wondering how the older doesn't seem to get fazed when he's literally not showing interest of getting involve with him.

_**"Gwenchana, you're still cute even if you're being aloof.."** _

_**"CUTE..????** _(he repeats already look offended) _**ME..????**_ (pointing to himself in disbelief) _**Excuse my language but do you wanna fight..??"**_

_**"Hm,**_ (the younger just want to erase the grin on his face) _ **ok follow me let's get this over with real quick...."**_ Raesung replied still grinning, Haruto's eyes almost popped out of its sockets hearing the older's response.. Are they really gonna fight..?? Cuz if that's the case then he's dead.. he has never been involved in any fist fight before how the hell is he going to protect himself now..?? moreover his pride..?? What if Choi Raesung beat the living daylights out of him..?? What will happen to his dreams then..?? Is it going to be the end for him..????

✨✨

 _ **"Mweoya..???? What is he up to..??"** _A confused Jeongwoo mumbled after reading Haruto's text.

_**"Wae..??"**_ Comes nosy Junkuy's question, they still have a few more minutes before their afternoon practices continue, the two of them we're left inside the practice room since the other members we're either went on a toilet detour or having quick naps somewhere else, they're both too lazy to move a muscle resorting them to being left behind..

_**"Haruto just texted me saying weird things.."** _He replied handing his phone to the older to let him see the message for himself which Junkyu gladly accepted.

_**"Tell Ari i love her the most and she's not allowed to have a boyfriend until she's 30, i'm counting on you bestie.. Let's be bestfriends too in our next lives..???? "** _The older reads mirroring Jeongwoo's confusion right after.. 

They glance at each other totally weirded out from what they just read.

_**"Mweoya..?? is he dying or something..??"** _Jeongwoo can't help but wonder and starts to get worried as well his eyes automatically scanning the entire room searching for Haruto but then again it's just him and Junkyu at the moment..

_**"YAAH don't say it like that you're making me nervous.."** _The older scolds returning back the latter's phone his eyes were also fixed towards the door subconsciously looking for his giant dongseang, wondering where could he be.

✨✨

Haruto is again back on the rooftop of YGE's old building but this time he's with Choi Raesung and he's feeling really uncomfortable right now, if the older push him off of the building damn no one will ever know it was him, silly crazy things starts flooding his mind and it's getting the best out of him..

_**"One quick question, you won't push me out of here would you..??"** _They're currently standing on the same flatform where JIDAM were sitting earlier.. 

_**"Hm, kid just what do you take me for..??"** _Raesung acting nonchalant and he wasn't prepared when the younger turn towards him vowing his head with a serious facade.. 

_**"MIANHAE,** _(he apologized sincerely) _**i know i shouldn't have done that knowing there's something going on between you two and it's so wrong of me to kiss him but i really like Yedam still there's no excuse for what i did i know you're mad at me and i completely understand i won't even blame you if you want to push me down here right now.."** _Haruto stated swiftly like as if he's rapping that got him almost out of breath. 

_**"What are you talking about..???? You kissed WHO..????"** _The older confusedly inquired, Haruto however look in complete terror. 

_**"HOLUP....** _(stepping closer to the latter, who's internally panicking at the moment) _**did you just____**_ (realizing what the younger just said) _**FOR REAL..????"** _Voice reverberating through the empty ROOFTOP his palm covering his mouth, He couldn't hide his excitement that only puzzled Haruto.. 

_**"Y, you're not mad..??"** _He ask stupified, something is not clicking he thought.. This is totally not the reaction he expected from the older.. Damn he expect the worst if he's going to be brutally honest. 

_**"Why should i..??"** _Raesung asked back, a mischievous smile already painted on his lips and that's when Haruto starts connecting the dots.... 

_**"Wait i thought____OH F____"** _He couldn't contain his frustration, rubbing both palms on his face with vigor, he just fucked himself up and the realization hits him really hard. 

_**"Dude,**_ (almost cackling) _**do you really think i called you up here to confront you about Yedam .. ??"** _He couldn't suppress his excitement despite of the younger throwing glares at him. 

_**"He's like my twin brother .."**_ He added .. The latter almost beat himself up for the stupid thing he put himself into.. There's no excuse for foolishness they say, it's not even an illness, it's by choice and he just chose to be so dumb.. FUCK. 

_**"And you kissed him .. ????**_ (pressing the matter a little too much for the younger's liking) _**When, where..???? HOW..????"** _Raesung imposed however the guy before him is undeniably loathing in the pit of despair, Haruto couldn't take it anymore and before he completely lose face infront of the older he stormed his way out.... 

_**"YAAAAAAAH DON'T YOU RUNAWAY FROM ME NOW.... HARUTO......."** _He yelled trying to chase after him but the younger is already out of sight..

_**"Damn he's a flash.... He didn't even let me explain about the restroom incident.... Did he really thought we were kissing back then..???? ME and YEDAMI....???? JESUS...."** _Shaking his head catching his breath, leaning himself on to the door frame fishing out his phone.. 

_**"Hanbinie hyung, i think my job here is done, your guy already made a home run.... I'm on my way out for the juicy details please don't forget my triple cheese burger without tomatoes plus extra jalapeños.."** _Raesung proudly informed, he had a smile on his lips ending while their call.. 

on the other part of Seoul..... 

_**"KIMBAP....???!!**_ (he called on top of his lungs that got Bobby running almost destroying his door) _**FETCH ME 2 DOZENS OF TRIPLE CHEESE BURGERS TWO WITHOUT TOMATOES PLUS EXTRA Jalapeños EXTRA LARGE FRENCH FRIES AND TONS OF COLA FULL TO THE BRIM WITHOUT ICE AND BUY EXTRA COOKIES FOR JUNGHWANI...."** _Hanbin spat without a pause, too thrilled with the phone call that just ended while his fiancé looks stunned and worried.. 

_**"Babe,**_ (trying to process what he just heard and what's actually going on cuz he has no idea) _**you're not pregnant are you..????"**_ He foolishly asked, its a rhetorical question but the look on Hanbin's face right now definitely says he's gonna be in trouble anytime the guy opens his mouth, Damn his TigerBin look never fails to scare the hell out of him.. 

_**"Do you wanna sleep in the couch for a week..??"**_ The younger barks with a raised brow, unimpressed.

_**"Ok ok I'm going you don't have to scare me like that GEEZ...."** _Ready to take his leave, Donghyuk who's been cozying over the couch for a while now has that IM-SO-FUCKING-DONE-WITH-THEM look plastered on his face remained unbothered, he can't even bare to watch the couple anymore, they're just a constant eye sore now, wondering why he's always caught up with the two everytime they start being gross like every old couple would.. If not for the amazing coffee in Hanbin's studio he wouldn't be there at all.. 

_**"YAAH, AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING..????"** _Hanbin stopping the older on his tracks.. Bobby halted just before the door turning back to his baby.. 

_**"Ooh....** _(remembering what he missed and immediately walk back to Hanbin with his crooked smile) _**I love you.."**_ He uttered sincerely before he leans for a kiss Dongi almost barf at the sight.. He picks up his cup raised it up bidding his goodbye even if they're not really paying ateention to him since they're sucking faces and take his leave.. 

_**"I love you too....** _(Hanbin replied inbetween kisses and pecks before they decide to part) _**And don't forget my choco cones too.."**_ Cutely glaring at his fiancé just so he can't say no to him and it works all the time, Bobby is all smiles with his arm around the latter's waist, kissing the top of Hanbin's head one last time.. 

_**"Ofcourse love...."** _He left the studio and Donghyuk is just outside the door waiting for him.. 

_**"Damn the things you do for love, are you really my brother..???? I don't know you...."** _The younger sardonically commented, shaking his head to mock his hyung, Thinking he really shouldn't have drop the guy off just to witness how he's still simping over their leader after all these years.. And Bobby looks even proud of it, what a total whip..

✨✨

Haruto has probably cursed in fifteen different languages in the back of his mind, he just want to vanish on thin air for outing out himself and of all people it really had to be with Choi Raesung, the guy he thought all along was his competition.. He was so embarrassed he could die just by thinking back of what just happened between them.. 

He's walking back heading to their practice room mindlessly, until he bump into something or someone rather.. Luckily it's just Junghwan.. 

_**"Gwenchana hyung..??"** _Their maknae inquired holding Haruto still who looks like he's about to drop on his knees looking lost.. 

_**"Wae gurae..???? Are you hurt somewhere..?? Hyung..????"** _

_**"Hmmm...."**_ The older hummed looking dazed staring straight ahead leaning closer to the younger, Junghwan's starting to get worried. 

_**"Did something happen..??"** _He probed and slowly Haruto turn his head towards him. 

_**"I did something stupid Junghwani...."** _He said, he looks like the world is conspiring against him. 

_**"Like when you kissed Yedami hyung..??"** _Junghwan let out shocking the latter, that is definitely unexpected coming from their youngest.. Haruto stood there like a statue, not knowing how to react about the information.. Eyes not blinking with mouth wide open wishing the ceiling would just collapse on him at that moment.. 

_**"I saw it.... I didn't mean to look i promise hyung.."** _Baby JunHwan adorably offering his pinky finger to the older as a sign of his promise.. 

_**"AAAAHHH OTTOKE..??!!"** _Poor Haruto whined, maybe he should've really just stayed home cuz eversince he step out of their dorm strange things keeps happening to him and to top it all he outed himself to the last person he ever want to figure him out and then there's their maknae who apparently saw what he did.. Tough luck indeed. 

✨✨

When they arrived at the practice room, everyone was already there and it looked like they were just waiting for them..

They immediately went to their spots and resume their intense dance practice..

Their leader became more strict, no one wanted to make a mistake for fear of being scolded.. Even Jihoon remained silent and just watched, the cold war is still going..

They memorized a relentless and repetitive dance routine for three hours.. Even with their eyes closed they could remember every step of their songs maybe they can even dream about dancing nonstop later tonight. 

If Haruto had not secretly texted Bobby, their suffering on the hands of their leader would not have ended.

They were all happy and relieved when the door opened and their senior came in with some take outs even the tension going on between their leaders subsided with their friendly sunbae. 

_**"Who want some hamburgers..????"**_ Bobby shouted enthusiastically imitating Mashi's infamous HAMBERGER, that got everyone energized and immediately forgot about their fatigue racing each other to get to him..

_**"YAAH Hyunsuki you're becoming Hanbin, I told you don't be like that people will hate you for it you wouldn't want that would you..????**_ (he scolds teasingly though its partly true, they all know it and Hyunsuk is also aware of it, i fact he's guilty and it shows) _ **Are you also planning to cripple your members .. ??"**_ The older nags as he handed the takeouts one by one to his juniors not forgetting the maknae's extra treats that got the younger beaming in glee while Jeongwoo's just waiting on the sidelines for the perfect timing to snatch some for himself, he can't let Junghwan have it all for sure.

Everyone's settled on the floor feasting on their burgers with happy faces, yesterday the Winner hyungs brought them chicken and pizza as well, even Blackpink noona's sent macaroons late at night knowing they're practicing over time.. They're being well fed and taken care of by their sunbae's that's why work comes easier, they were motivated to keep doing well and work harder.. Everything would've been perfect if only their leaders talk it out and reconcile.. 

BOBBY is still around, usually he drops by give them food, ask how they're doing even do a roll call just to make sure they're still twelve and no ones sneaking out while intently looking at Jeongwoo the busy body member, cheer them up and take his leave but this time he hasn't done the silly head count much more to their confusion their sunbae even pull out a chair and settle himself comfortably.. There must be a catch.. There has to be.... 

_**"And no i'm not here just to give y'all burgers..**_ (he starts gaining everyone's attention) _ **It's Friday.... I already talked to the management and you're all heading out after seven,** _(he informed and he looks serious too its pretty strange to see him like that) _**no excuses.. Yedam, Asahi**_ (turning towards the duo's direction who are currently sitting side by side) _**no more all nighters in your studio that's an order from Sajangnim,**_ (they can only agree to that and resume eating) _**Doyoung, Mashi and baby Cowcow**_ (the trio look up to him expectantly with burgers in their mouth, he almost cooed at the sight) _**no more extra dance practice for tonight, Jae, Yoshi, Kyu** _(he called, the guys seem surprise hearing their name as well thinking what they could've done wrong) _**the vocal coach is complaining you guys have been over-staying and he cannot go home early because of y'all**_ ( exposing the trio's shenanigans making everyone laugh the guilty of charge can't even retaliate) _**don't do that.. And Jeongwoo-yah** _(turning towards the younger who's stuffing his mouth fully but halted upon hearing his name) _**stop dragging Jihoon** _(poor Jihoon choke hearing his name, Yedam patting his back) _**in the cafeteria go home straight Yun will be cooking for y'all...."**_

_**"Assa..!!!!"** _Jeongwoo cheered, already excited for their dinner.. Haruto who's beside him just shake his head, Jeongwoo will trade his team for food there's no doubt about it he thought.. 

The kids thanked the older for his hardwork and back to their meals.. 

Just when they all thought its over comes another Bobby blockbuster.... 

_**"I'll be checking up on y'all.. and after practice make sure you go see Hanbin, i'm talking to both of you Choi Hyunsuk and Haruto.."** _Cornering the two, the room suddenly turned silent....

(insert owl sounds LOL) 

_**"Well fuck...."** _The two younger rappers can only give each other a consoling stare even the burgers don't look appetising anymore when it seems like it's going to be their last supper.. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry for the delay it should've been posted on the 27th but didn't.... I will start with the ONESHOTS again to make up for it, i hope this update put smile on your beautiful faces although there's really no HARUDAM interaction just like how they're social distancing in real life LOL.... I'm betting on my next update if not the management, the members proly told them to tone it down cuz they're too obvious.... Ok I'm done..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship ships are sailing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another lame chapter with 9k+ words.. idunno how y'all gon survive that but anigay READ AWAY and lemme know if y'all are part of our crazy 𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐔𝐃𝐀𝐌 household on twitter....

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Its finally the weekend and they surprisingly don't have any schedule but their dorm is strangely quiet, Haruto has no problems with it he could really just stay on bed the whole day he wouldn't mind cuz after seeing Hanbin last night damn he felt the need to rest cuz he's never been lectured that hard in his life before if anything the only good part about it is that he wasn't alone.. Hyunsuk was even worse.. He's atleast for once glad he's younger, he was cut some slack..

He's almost back to his slumber when his door opens and their leader came in joining him on his bed..

_**"Scoot a little for me Ruto-yah.."** _The older muttered a little too tired, He almost looked like the grim reaper. 

_**"Did you just get IN hyung..??"** _Haruto inquired giving the older a once over, and he's certain the guy went outside considering he's pretty dolled up..

_**"I went to see Raesung.."**_ He confirmed making the younger immediately rose from his slump hearing the guy's name.. now Haruto is definitely not sleepy..

_**"W,what did he tell you..??"** _

_**"Nothing just the usual stuff, he still gets clingy every once in a while**_ (he informed eyes already close hugging himself) _**Yedami is there with him tho' it's good when you're younger you have energy to keep up I'm nearly passed that.."** _He murmured, exhaustion is really taking its toll on him the moment he hit the bed.. He's ready to shut the world. 

_**"You mean you left them alone..??"** _

_**"Oh,** _(the older grunted) _**i'm too tired i really____"**_

_**"HYUNSUK HYUNG..??!!"**_ He yelled so loud that startled the older (that TMAP EP9 yelling LOL), almost jumping off of the bed. 

_**"W, WAE..????**_ (he asked baffled, his heart almost jump out of his chest from the sudden terror) _**AGH JINJJA i almost had a heart attack.."**_ He complained in annoyance, his drowsiness is all gone damn Haruto he thought.. for a sec he forget that the latter had a knack on being ridiculously absurd when he wants to.. Not only he's got a deep domineering voice, he's loud AF too.. 

_**"HYUNG why would you leave them alone together..????"** _He whined ignoring the older's complain.. His issues is more important to him now than the older's concern.. Typical teenager Haruto. 

_**"YAAH UNYA..??"**_ The older asked (no pun intended to Bobby's song) seeing the younger's hilarious reaction he looks like he's about to cry but ready to fight.. He wanted to laugh but at the same time he find it cute, not everyone can witness this side of his dongsaeng.. Haruto is always blunt and he rarely shows the kid inside of him since he's part of the members that likes to annoy the hyungs. 

_**"You're that jealous of Raesung..??"** _

_**"ANI..**_ (he strongly denied making the older snort, he didn't believe that one bit) _ **that's part of it BUT,**_ (he starts blubbering) _**I kissed Yedam and i stupidly told Raesung hyung cuz i thought i saw them kissing when we all went out for lunch together.."**_ Haruto tried explaining without pause but he even was confused of what he just said.. He's worried Raesung will tell Yedam about their encounter yesterday and he don't want the guy to think he had such bad impressions about him, it's still unclear why he found them in such compromising position. 

_**"WHAT..??!!"** _The older exclaimed in total surprise, (remember the way he yelled in TMAPS2EP31 LOL) staring at the younger as if he's grown two heads.. He tried to comprehend despite of his sleepy state.. He can't just be sleeping on the matter now.. There's just been too much going on lately and he seem to not know anything except that Jihoon hates him these days.. 

_**"YOU kissed Kyle____**_ (he halted still couldn't process the information in his brain) _**and you thought YOU SAW THEM KISSING..????"**_ He repeated, completely puzzled thinking we're was he all this time when all these things were happening..???? He's so 2000 late.. 

_**"HYUNG that's not even the point right now.."** _Haruto already disregarding the matter, he has something else to worry and he can't just sit still in his room knowing Raesung and Yedam are together and although the older told him they're practically like twins his jealousy isn't something he can control over night.. He can never. 

_**"And you're only telling me now..**_ (he countered disregarding the latter's point as well, everything he heard haven't really sink in and somehow he felt betrayed cuz they swore to have each other's back no matter what but obviously the younger's keeping things from him) _**HARUTO WOW, JUST WOW.... I haven't even hold hands with Jihoon and you two already kissed..???? How old are you..????"** _He dramatically asked that got the younger almost rolling his eyes seeing how the older acts adorably and innocently with his earlier claims.. 

_**"Watch fan-made videos on YouTube hyung and then tell me again you and Hoon hyung haven't hold hands.."** _He rebuke trying to prove his point and he's going to win this argument no matter what. 

_**"YAIST that's nothing personal.."** _Hyunsuk snarled, refusing to lose as well.. Forget about being cool, right now they're just two petty rappers aiming for each others throat. 

_**"And my first kiss is business to you..????"** _The younger barked back, he's always been competitive be it a survival show, food, Yedam's attention or anything related to him and just competitions in general, more than anything he hates losing.. 

_**"YAAH I'm the older here why are you scolding me when you're the one who did something wrong..????"** _Choi snides, the younger really just brings out the little kid in him.. with Haruto he don't need to be the perfect leader, they do silly and dumb things together, they bicker on the daily but they definitely have each others back whenever, wherever and in whatever.. But arguing surely is what they do best. 

_**"Kissing my first love isn't wrong.. Hanbinie hyung kissed his first love too and now they're getting married..**_ (the younger stated, trying to prove a point, the older is not even paying attention anymore, he already know where this pettiness is heading) _ **Its not my fault you can't kiss your first love cuz your shorter than him.."** _Haruto savagely blurted that got the older out of the bed. 

_**"YAAAAAAAH..??!!"**_ He yelled in exasperation as he plunged onto the younger to get even. 

There were loud ruckus, of dropping things and heavy stuff getting trashed, inaudible banters and childish profanities that can be heard in the dorm's dining where Jaehyuk, Mashi, Asahi and Yoshi are currently sharing a quarter bucket of Baskin Robbins.. 

_**"What are those two doing..??"** _A curious Asahi asked to no one in particular as he focus on scooping his ice cream. 

_**"Vocalising.."** _Jaehyuk replied just to fool around, munching on his own serving, their front door opens revealing their maknae along with Jihoon.. Baby Cowcow stormed his way to them upon seeing them snacking.. Jihoon just followed suit silently. 

_**"Jinjja..????"** _Yoshi asked back surprised.. Mashi just shake his head, he can't believe the latter is so easily fooled, he's just too pure for the naughty members antics and shenigans but nonetheless it's fun watching the members tease amd annoy each other like stupid kids that's why he decided not to comment on it. 

**_"Oh,_** (Jae proceeds, with a face like that he's undoubtedly convincing and Yoshi is just really the perfect target) _**that's how YG rappers do it first thing in the morning..** _(he added, poor Yoshi was completely sold, nodding his head and mouthing a adorable OOHH, Asahi beside him remained unbothered with his ice cream while Junghwan take over Yoshi's serving) _**You're not a real YG artist if you don't do that atleast once in your life.. You're a rapper too you should try it...."**_

_**"For real..????**_ (amusement evident on his face) _**Waah i've been here for a while and I never knew that.."**_

_**"Yoshi-ah, don't believe everything Jaehyuk says.. Didn't your leader told you that just yesterday..??"** _Jihoon intervened. 

_**"Hyung odiga..??"**_ Mashi inquired cutely his mouth currently stuffed with a pink spoon while looking at Jihoon expectantly.. The older can never resist his charm. 

_**"Going to the studio Raesung and Yedam are having a blast i can't miss out.."** _He cooed towards the younger and leans in to wipe the little smudge on the corner of the latter's lips.. 

_**"I wanna come too but i already had plans with the IKSANS.."** _Dobby informed, currently cozying in the living room's couch scrolling on his phone.. He's waiting for Jeongwoo and Junghwan rush to get to him realizing he's there.. He was so excited seeing ice cream that he actually passed by and ignored the older earlier so to make it up to him, he snuggled on to the older which the latter couldn't refuse.. They're getting closer and inseparable day by day. 

_**"See y'all later.."** _their leader bids them goodbye as he heads for the door.. 

_**"Ooh...."** _They all cutely replied in a chorus and resume what they're all doing when the door closes, The two rappers had gone silent in HARUTO'S room as well.. 

✨✨

Jinhwan barged in to Hanbin's studio like a storm first thing in the morning, causing the latter to almost fall on his chair out of surprise..

_**"Are you trying to kill me..????**_ (the younger snarled and heave a deep sigh, eyes close as he rub his chest to calm himself) _**God you almost gave me a heart attack..."**_ Hanbin breathlessly added but the older is not even paying him attention, he knows how dramatic the younger can get since they're quite alike. 

_**"We need to talk.."** _Jinhwan announced already making himself comfortable on to the couch just a few steps from the latter's chair, Hanbin too remains unbothered on his seat after recovering from his little stupor by the sassy hyung's courtesy. 

_**"Its working hours hyung and WHYGEE's not allowed here.."** _Hanbin dismissively responded resuming his work on the computer. 

_**"You're banging a YG producer what do you mean..??!!"** _The older mocked trying to gain his attention which he did.. Hanbin turn towards him death glaring with a scowl in his face. 

_**"Geez you really never change I hope Jihoon won't take after your fitlhy mouth..** _(he barks, Jinan is notorious for not having filter in his mouth that although he's small he's just terrible specially when arguing with words, it's hard to win over him it's either you end up punching him or crying) _**Seriously hyung your mouth needs a lot of disinfecting.."** _Hanbin continue to lecture leaving his chair, annoyed.. 

_**"Bitch you're the one to talk,**_ (the older sneered unimpressed) _**when you speak filthy inside your bedroom every fucking night, and speaking of my Jihooni.. Anjo we need to talk.."**_ Motioning the younger to join him, Hanbin take the seat just across the older mirroring the latter's crossed-leg position with his arms tucked against his chest sporting a bitchy expression on his beautiful face. 

HANBIN already know where this conversation is going, guess the scolding he gave to Hyunsuk and Haruto last night is gonna pay off today he figured.. 

_**"The kids are having a cold war i assumed you knew since your child is involved.."**_ Jinan proceeds, he's definitely won't let this go Hanbin can already tell.. He won't rush his lazy ass for nothing the younger thought, he should've just listened to Bobby earlier when he's bugging him to take a day off cuz they didn't have enough cuddles the night before.. And now he's about to drain all his remaining energy with the hyung he despise arguing the most.. It'll be a battlefield. 

_**"Hyung it's their issue can we just not meddle..?? They both know what they're doing.."** _The younger imposed, he could see the older seething but he chose to ignore it cuz if he lower down his guard he'll definitely lose this argument and he's not going to let that happen inside his own property.. NEVER.

_**"You were interfering with Ruto and Yedam's problems too don't you dare act nonchalant I'm gonna strangle you right now Kim Hanbin.."**_ The older imposed, leaving no rooms for the younger's excuses. 

_**"Those are two completely different things hyung.."** _Hanbin countered slumping himself on his seat, the day has just started but he already feel tired, they will just keep goin going on circles if the conversation prolonged and he has tons to do.. he should've been working by now if only Jinan can just disappear.. 

_**"Still I don't want your kid making my kid upset.."** _Jinan retaliates, the younger almost rolled his eyes from it, heck it would've been a blood bath if the older caught him on the act.. Its unbelievable how they can really be so petty when it comes to their so called kids when they are being kids themselves.. 

_**"Your kid keeps bullying my kid about his height,**_ (Hanbin retort back, there's no way he's losing without a fight) _ **it's not his fault he wasn't blessed with longer limbs, of all people you should be more understanding about the matter HYUNG aren't you just short as well..??"** _He blatantly asked making the older lose it, Jinan immediately left his seat and lunged himself forward towards the younger, (attacking Hanbin in tiny)

_**"YAAH YOU UGLY BABOON..??!!"** _Jinan strangling Hanbin in the process, He hates it the most when his height gets involved and the younger really just loves rubbing it in his face whenever he gets a chance..

_**"WAE..???? YOU'RE TINY DID I LIE..????"** _Hanbin trying to get rid of the latter who's literally on top of him, his grabby hands already trying to mess up his hair, he mange to avoid it but its not easy to get rid of the guy completely since he's a jujitsu practitioner.. he got quick reflexes and they will probably mess up his studio when they're done being kids.. 

just outside the door where their boyfriends, who are currently standing, listening to the chaos going on between the two..

_**"There they go again...."**_ A rather looking uninterested JU-NE voiced out, hands on his pockets already looking bored as he leans his back against the wall, Bobby mirroring his action. 

_**"Told you dating power-bottoms can really be exhausting.."** _The older commented, checking the time on his watch. 

_**"You wanna go grab some coffee..??"** _Bobby proposed, he's already calculated well and considering the ruckus that's still on going inside Hanbin's office it'll take them another hour or two to come to an agreement or get even more petty and physical, there's no use for both him and JU-NE to be standing there waiting for the storm to pass..

_**"Sure,** _(he agreed immediately) _**and proly chokocones too and we proly need to prepare ourselves cuz it's either we become their punching bags or we get couched.."**_ JU-NE stated as a matter of factly. MHeck this is going to be eventful he can already feel it. 

✨✨

Jihoon arrived in the studio at the right perfect timing, the two younger guys fixing some take outs and he's been starving, he went out for an early walk with their maknae and he only and he only had coffee, watching Junghwan eating makes his heart swell and made him feel full but seeing actual food he's gonna lose it any moment. 

_**"Its just you..??** _(Raesung acknowledging Jihoon's presence.. Yedam waves to the older) _**I thought its a double date..?? And i'll be third wheeling...."**_

_**"And who are you expecting me to bring..????"** _Jihoon replied confused, getting rid of his coat and hanging it on the backrest of the nearby sofa before he join them.

_**"I thought you're bringing Haru____UGHH..!!!!"** _Receiving a unexpected slap in the back from Yedam, the younger smacked him really hard he thought he almost drop his lungs..

_**"YAAH...."**_ Yedam exclaimed, a side of him that rarely appears.. No one has really ever seen him get mad or being annoyed, not even the TREASURE members, but he grow up with Raesung and they're really like twins despite for their contrasting personalities.. 

_**"Hyung did you see that..?? Kyle just hit me.."** _Raesung childishly telling the younger off but Jihoon just shrug him off..

_**"You deserve that.."** _Yedam muttered even glaring at him as if that would make him look scary when he's naturally a soft ball so the latter just let him be since it doesn't take a minute before the adorable Yedam returns to being a cutiepie again..

They were both sitting across Jihoon as they start indulging themselves and like a grown habit Raesung automatically serve Yedam whatever his hand can reach, the younger has no complains tho'.. He secretly loves getting pampered by the hyungs and once in his life he's their maknae too and sometimes he still really crave for their love and affections. 

_**"I ordered a lot of food thinking you're really bringing your boyfriends**_ (Yedam choke a little hearing the latter's claim, Raesung pats his back immediately) _**since y'all don't have work i mean it's only right that you formally introduce them to me we're sworn brothers for a reason.."**_

_**"I don't mean to cut your kdrama narrative but which boyfriend are we talking about here..??"**_ Jihoon inquired completely puzzled. 

_**"Why, you got two that you don't know who I'm referring to..??"** _The younger probe, a mischievous grin plastered on his face at the moment. 

_**"I already told you he's not my boyfriend.."** _Yedam insists, he's so done with all the teasing, worried of what Haruto would think if he knows something absurd is going on around between them. False rumors spreads like fire and even if he hates to admit it the thought of them being boyfriend's makes him feel things but he knows better than to entertain them.. The younger hasn't talk to him just yet and he misses him. 

_**"And you let him kiss you.... way to go Bang Yedam.."**_ The older continue dropping bombs and Yedam just wasn't ready for it.. He was startled. Even Jihoon snaps his head to their direction.. He thought its a secret between him and Yedam alone.. 

_**"H, how did you____**_ (he paused, not knowing exactly what to say) _**who told you that..?? Hyung..????"**_ Yedam gives Jihoon the look, somehow he felt betrayed. 

_**"Not me...."** _Jihoon denied cuz he really didn't mention it to anyone.. Breaking YEDAM's trust is definitely a no no for him and he could see the utter panic into the younger's face at that moment. 

_**"But you're the only one that knows about_____"** _

_**"Haruto told me.."** _Cutting the latter off as he keeps eating not minding their whole attention were now drawn to him. 

_**"Noway...."** _JIDAM rebuke in unison, there's noway Haruto would tell him that they thought, they don't even talk to each other. There's just NOWAY. 

_**"He did accidentally..** _(Raesung admits but the look on their faces definitely says they don't believe him one bit) _**I brought him yesterday on the rooftop it's actually funny cuz he thought I'm ending him there.."**_ He claimed but the two guys are not buying it. 

_**"Eeyy.....**_ (a rather not convinced Jihoon chortle) _**you're really a Choi so great at bluffing people..**_ (he added, shaking his head in the process while munching on his Kimbap) _**Ruto can just kick your ass and you brought him up there..?? Do you have a death wish..??"**_ He asked unimpressed and resume eating, he don't believe the latter's claims and Yedam is just worried now, what if he's actually telling the truth..???? But why would Haruto tell something like that to Raesung in the first place..???? He's conflicted and beyond. 

_**"Hyung,**_ (sporting a serious expression, Jihoon just glance back at him, listening) _**i'm serious.... He**_ _ **was so scared of me yesterday thinking i might do something after he kissed Kyle and he thought I'm mad cuz he also thought he saw us kissing.."**_ Raesung shared only making the older frown and Yedam more confused than he already is.. Something is really not clicking.. 

_**"What..???? I'm lost.."** _Jihoon uttered, setting his food aside trying to comprehend the things he just heard.. 

_**"Remember when we all went out for lunch and i don't know if you ever payed attention but I went to the restroom with Kyle cuz i'm having problems with my contacts and he offered to help but apparently Haruto went there too and he thought we were kissing...."** _The latter explained as quick as he could. 

_**"I didn't know that.."** _Yedam muttered, thinking back what had gone through that day.. Recalling those scenes makes him realized he did saw the door closing but never once it crossed his mind it's Haruto and now he's even more confused about their first kiss.. What actually is his motive..???? 

_**"TREJO you guys have the worst communication in all YG groups like seriously.. Y'all don't even know what's going on with your members.."** _

_**"Try taking care of ten**_ (Yedam excluded for Jihoon) _**chaotic boys and tell that straight to my face again, I dare you.."** _Jihoon snides, the younger just stuffed his mouth to annoy the latter, Yedam just keep eating too.. His mind is wandering elsewhere. 

_**"And if you didn't quit you're proly one of them by now.."**_ The older argued, they really didn't sit on the matter as a group.... they just woke up one day and Raesung is moving out of their dorm wishing them goodluck and bidding them goodbye.. The next thing they know he's no longer a trainee but the youngest producer in YGE and he looks like he really had no regrets.. They were all happy for him but at the same time it's still inevitable not to think about the what ifs time after time.. 

_**"Hm,**_ (flashing them his sincere bright smile) _**i don't wish to, y'all are perfect as twelve now although it's still sad Yoon had to leave**_ **(** the atmosphere changed drastically, even the food doesn't look appetising anymore) _**but i don't think i'm fit into replacing any of the members,** _(Yedam and Jihoon were just listening with their head down) _**i'm a part of Silverboys,**_ (glancing at the two guys already getting sentimental) _ **we all are and that won't change.. We're still together even if we're taking different directions now..** _(Raesung continue, he still haven't apologized to them and never really brought up the topic when they get together because Hyunsuk will be really emotional, he had seen too many members come and leave their team right after the other and seeing him breaking down when he think nobody's watching is just really heartbreaking that's why nobody ever mentions anything) _**I still get to see and spend time with y'all whenever i want, I also have iKON hyungs too I'm not as lonely as you think so stop worrying about me..** _(reassuring the two guys, Jihoon remained silent and Yedam is biting on his lips trying to suppress himself from shedding a tear) _**I'm happy, I really am and I'm so proud of y'all.. we might not have All the hyungs now but we're still one, right..??"** _He sounded hopeful looking at the two.. It took them a moment to gather their senses and reply to him.... 

_**"Always.."** _JIDAM finally answered and that's all Raesung needed to hear from them.. Their journey never ends but their bond will never be broken. 

✨✨

It's passed dinner time when the two rappers decided to have some fresh air, the rest of the members were all in dorm 2 having their Netflix and chill.. It was literally cold outside but being in their dorm without doing anything put them on edge, the thought of JIDAM being together the whole day doesn't bother them before but it's taking a different leap this time.. they spent the whole day together being delusionals about the what ifs, the pros and con's of both their love interests being with each other and it irks them so bad and there they are walking the chilly streets of Hangang , there's not much people at that hour and considering the temperature its completely understandable why the popular spot for lovers and couples has turned into a little ghost town overnight..

They're both quiet, letting their eyes wander in the emptiness of the huge park, appreciating the aesthetics Hangang Bridge offers from a distance.. its neon lights vividly painting different colors onto the darkness of the calm water below it, its mesmerizing.. such a wonderful sight to see, such a romantic scenery, infact way too romantic for two rappers that were both frustratedly thinking and hoping for somebody else beside them to watch the deep night rest in its peace and tranquility.

_**"I suddenly want beer.."** _Hyunsuk voiced out unexpectedly gaining the younger's attention.

_**"Nado.."** _Haruto replied back and the older almost flip from his spot hearing it, eyes boring bewilderment as if he just heard the most absurd word ever existed.

**_"I'll pretend i didn't hear that.."_** The older quips, eyes fixed on the changing hues of the night lights highlighting the deep dark waters.... 

_**"I'm also pretending i'm off age and that its ok to say that.."** _Haruto retort back, the duo smiling like dumbs right after.. Another day has passed and a night is yet to end... 

_**"What are we even doing Ruto-yah..??** _(the older sighed, smokes coming out of his mouth fogging his vision) _**We're not even supposed to be here but look at us..??** _(he proceeds ranting, the younger beside him is just nodding shamelessly humouring the older) _**two idiots torturing themselves in the cold just cuz they're love deprived.."** _Ending his sentiments, the younger wanted to laugh at his hyung but he's had enough assault for the day, his back still hurts from falling off of the bed earlier so he decided not to comment instead. 

_**"Should i really just use the wildcard..??"** _Hyunsuk said after sometime.. 

_**"Wildcard..??"**_ He asked back with a frown.. 

_**"Oh, its a SilverBoys thing,** _(the older informed) _ **its basically the most drastic move when things happen,**_ (Haruto listens intently, he's really curious about their subject since it also has something to do with his love interest, he wonders if Yedam has thought of it even once and its making him restless, unnecessary thoughts keep popping inside his head) _ **its like the last resort.. you know what i mean..?? Like if plan A,B to Z didn't work out then Wildcard it is.."** _The older explained as best as he could. 

**"** _ **And your wildcard is..??"** _Haruto inquired, the latter just shrug it off dismissively. 

_**"Don't tell me you're planning to force yourself into Jihoon hyung..????.... HEOL...."** _The younger confidently mocked as usual. 

_**"You also forced yourself to Kyle and i can't..??"** _

_**"He kissed me back that's different,**_ (he quickly countered) _**the way i see it hyung if you ever tried something to Hoon hyung you're most likely gonna end up being hospitalized.."**_

_**"You're very supportive Ruto-yah thanks a lot.... I don't know what i would do without you.. "**_ The older sarcastically responded, sometimes he wonders if the younger is really on his side or not cuz he say things that are most likely true but at the same time offensive or unintentionally discouraging.. 

_**"You're always welcome hyung.."** _Haruto replied casually ignoring the older's snarky remark.. Acting nonchalant and teasing his hyung in times like this is quite fun for him since they have nothing else to do and they only have each other.. If he lets their mood go further down they will both end up getting depressed, he'd rather annoy the hell out of his leader even if there's a tiny possibility that the older might just kick his ass, we'll he might need a chair for that.. 

As the night gets deeper and colder the duo agreed to buy something to snack on since they still have no plans on going back to their dorm.. There's a convenience store nearby and that's exactly where they needed to be.. they're craving for ramen but it'll be a hassle to bring it back they thought ending up for them to go with the sandwiches available..

They also took a couple of snacks and bottled drinks that would last them for another hour or two.. And if its in a different person's perspective anyone can really tell they're going through something just by the amount of food they're carrying with them back to where they were watching the picturesque view of the beautiful Hangang Bridge.. 

✨✨

JIDAM we're both holding grande cups of Latte's and Americano on each hands as they're walking closely to each other.. They were just heading home from YGE but had a change of heart on the last minute.. Despite of the chilly breeze that welcomes them its actually a good time to have a walk without having to worry about other people recognizing them.. 

There's been drastic changes after their debut, its getting harder and harder to get some fresh air or have early morning walks these days, they're also not allowed to go to public places without their securities and managers and tonight is pretty much their lucky day since they have two days off of work and the guard hyungs and their managers are also being considerate of their little whims.. They have a curfew tho but it's better than being watched and followed by a squad of suited men and stirct managers.. 

The serene calmness of the night is something they don't experience on the daily and it only makes the walk more memorable, it's really been a while since the last time they were in Hangang and although its holding a sad remnants of their pasts, being there still feels good and familiar..

The night is dead silent as they happily stroll around sipping their coffee every once in a while and continue talking about random things when two familiar silhouettes slowly come across their sight.. All four of them were halted from their tracks, staring at each other trying to make sense out of the unexpected meeting. 

JIDAM noticed the plastic bags the two guys before them were holding, while the two rappers as well were looking at their coffees.. Its by far the most awkward moment they had with each other.. 

Uncertain of what they should do next, the silence lingered for a minute, trying to weigh their options and running away definitely isn't one of them now cuz it'll only make things worse.. They couldn't even look at each others eyes.. Four of them were like EXE's who accidentally met while with their new lovers it's almost comical how hilarious the expressions on their faces similar to kids caught stealing sweets at night.. 

Being the leader Hyunsuk had that sense of responsibility that works in autopilot with or without the pressure.. 

_**".... We know a perfect spot.."** _Finally breaking the silence and slowly close the few feet gap they're sharing, and as a gentleman by nature he gestured JIDAM to follow his motion which they did without a word and Haruto tailed behind them.. 

More deafining silence in the chilling air that sorrounds them, its a good thing they were all dressed warmly it lessens the urge to stick closer to one another.. 

Yedam slowed his face realizing their two leaders were almost walking side to side, he don't wanna get in their way.. He could feel the tension going on and the least thing he could do for them is let them have their space but being too considerate comes with a price cuz now he's beside Haruto and they're an arm span away from their hyungs.. 

The atmosphere is nerve-wracking.. He hadn't seen the younger the whole day today and he missed him.. Haruto's staring straight ahead not even a glance was thrown his way but he notice the little effort the guy is doing, he's matching his pace it would be a lie if Yedam says he's not please of the little action.. The younger is not the show and tell type of guy he's more of the actions speaks than words when it comes to his feelings and he adores that about him.. 

They silently followed the leaders a front until they reach the spot Hyunsuk mentioned and it is indeed the perfect spot to have a snack and wallow on the beauty of the fading youth of that beautiful night.. 

The two rappers settled down each of their plastic bags in between silence.. Awkwardness is still lurking around and its greater than the uneasy feeling they had during the first episode of Treasure Box if anyone would ask. 

JIDAM weren't the type to indulge in this kind of blur atmosphere, heck they were two of the members to establish harmony in their group and it didn't take them long to approach handing the guys their coffees.. Taken by a little surprise the two rappers accepted it mouthing their thank you's and settled themselves right after.. 

Haruto secretly tags on Yedam's arm which the latter understands immediately and move further closer to the younger to let their leaders sit beside each other leaving them no options to complain.. Their little mischief make them both smile seeing their hyungs blushing and continue being awkward.. It was a sight to see and they're enjoying every bits of it.. 

To kill the tension that keeps getting in between them Hyunsuk opens the plastic bag full of snacks and offered a sandwich to Jihoon who just accepted it without a fuss.. Haruto did the same for Yedam.. 

They eat silently while watching the magnificent view before them.. Night lights illuminated on to the river that calms the soul and ease their conflicted minds.. 

Between the two leaders its always Jihoon that begs attention and speaks his mind but this time Hyunsuk took the initiative to reach out to him.. He's hesitant but he can't keep being a fool now and after all the little jobs and insults he got from Haruto the entire day he wants to prove himself before his eyes.. Every guy's pride matters the most when it comes man to man, he had to redeem himself so Haruto won't look down on him again when it matters the heart.

_**".... We're you just heading home..??"** _

_**"Oh but on the last minute we decided to have a walk.. You..?? And the kids..??"**_ Jihoon still hesitant but couldn't ignore the latter, He feels uncomfortable sitting beside him and they just had a fight yesterday it never crossed his mind they're ever meeting like this.. The night is still young and beautiful, he hopes it stays like that.. 

_**"It's Netflix and chill the whole day for them....** _(there's fondness in his eyes as he talked about their members) _**And I've been with Ruto since morning.."**_ He confessed, Haruto just nodded for confirmation, he too has issues to settle with Yedam and this is his chance.. He couldn't really blow it this time.. There's a lot of unanswered questions in his head and he want them to be resolved before the night ends. 

_**"Don't worry about the kids i'm keeping them on check..**_ (Hyunsuk keeping the conversation going, this is not like him but Jihoon being timid and quiet only means he need to exert more effort and he will) _**They're having the time of their lives at the dorm right now.. They even chased us out.."**_

_**"That's a relief..**_ (the other leader replied still awkward) _**And I'm guessing you two were staying here longer considering the stuffs you brought.."**_ Jihoon eyeing the plastic bags.. There's tension floating in the air around them and it reminds him of their first encounter when he first entered their label.. Its funny how they're back to being like those strangers now.. 

_**"We're heading before the curfew.. We don't get to have this everyday why not enjoy it while it last..??"** _Hyunsuk mindlessly sharing his thoughts and for the first time he genuinely smiled and Jihoon will keep that as a lasting memory in the far back corner of his head.. 

✨✨

Yedam's sipping on his coffee admiring the view from afar not realizing the guy beside him is also adoring the changing shades of neon lights radiating on his face at that moment until he could feel the weight of the younger's stares and turns to glance at him.. 

Their eyes finally meet, night lights glimmer onto the younger's eyes and Yedam was captivated.. Their eyes linger on each other with longing and fondness.. It has been five days since their first kiss and a sudden rush came crushing them causing both their cheeks to turn red recalling the memory inside their heads.. Averting their gazes from each other momentarily, both turned fidgety even sipping their coffees at the same time.. damn that was awkward. 

They tried to play it cool and nonchalant, going back to admiring the nights aesthetics.. The grass is moist and cold against them but they could care less.. This is all more than what they could ask for, the unplanned things always holds special hidden meanings, it could be a coincidence, a destiny or it could be fate.. It must mean something, it had to. 

Haruto don't really like the taste of coffee and so does Yedam, but the older keep drinking his and that got him curious.. 

_**"What are you drinking..??"** _

_**"Americano wae..??"** _

_**"Do you wanna try mine..?? cuz i wanna try yours too..??"** _He blatantly ask and the surprise look onto the olders face didn't go unnoticed but he decided not to probe and hand him his cup instead.. Yedam obliged to accept it and offer his as well.. Haruto took it and straight up take a sip as the older watch his face contorted from the bitter after taste, Yedam giggled at the sight gaining their two leader's attention.. 

_**"Wae, Wae Wae..??"** _They asked in a chorus.. 

_**"Ruto just tried my coffee and he almost barf.."** _Yedam happily informed still chuckling but patting the youngers back soothingly at the same time.. 

_**"Paboya, that's three shots of espresso right there.."** _Jihoon sneered, poor Haruto just got himself tricked. 

_**"You're drinking the same thing..??"** _Hyunsuk turned to him curious.. 

_**"Oh, we ordered two Latte's and two Americano with the same shots for fun if we know that we're gonna bump into each other here we would've ordered light drinks.."** _Jihoon explained, make sense the older thought to himself.. Who would've thought they'll meet here at this hour aniway.... 

_**"YAH Ruto is it that bad..?? You look traumatized right now.."** _Their leader teased.. Haruto still wearing a disgusted expression on his face, eyes even teary and Yedam finds him adorable like that.. 

_**"You wanna try..??"** _Jihoon offered, raising his cup towards the latter's mouth.. Hyunsuk let him and take his sip as they watch him looking expectent.. 

_**"Gwenchana, I don't hate it but I really don't like it either.."** _Hyunsuk commented.. He prefers the taste of his own coffee but drinking from the same cup with Jihoon definitely makes a huge difference. 

_**"Shiroyo.."** _Haruto replied making the three laugh.. 

_**"Ruto is still a baby he can't drink Americano JINJJA kyeowo.."** _Jihoon tease just to annoy the latter, he wanted to throw a fit but the reactions from Yedam made him not to, its been a while since he last saw him laughing carelessly and he want to see him like that all the time.. He scooted himself closer to the guy that's still wearing a beautiful smile and he don't seem to mind their proximity.. 

The laugh died down and their leaders were back to minding their own business..

Someway somehow Haruto is glad its only just the four of them cuz if the rest were there he don't think they'll be able to sit like this without being ridiculed or tease specially from Jeongwoo, Junkyu and Jaehyuk those three are the most critical when giving their opinions even if no one really ask for them. 

Yedam is still holding his coffee he remained silent and become more observant, he watch the older intently as he finally raise the cup and takes a sip.. Haruto was so mesmerised how Yedam move his lips agaisnt the lid, those gorgeous lips that he once, twice kissed.. He remember vividly how it felt and how sweet they tasted like.. Its been imprinted in his memory. 

They exchanged cups again with Haruto quickly drinking his coffee trying to wash away the bitter after taste on his mouth and he couldn't help a smile thinking they just had their indirect kiss on his cup, there's noway he's throwing it away.. He will definitely take it home and keep it safe somewhere none of the nosy members could see.. He will treasure it along with the memories filled in it.. 

_**"Are you that happy drinking Latte..??"** _Yedam asked looking amused. 

_**"Oh, i think Latte is now my favorite.."** _Haruto enthusiastically responded. 

_**"Hm, are you pretending to be a grown up now..??** _(the older cooed receiving a pout from the taller guy) _**But with Americano you're such a baby..**_ " Yedam tease, it's been a while since they had such light interaction, he definitely miss this. 

_**".... I'm your baby.."**_ He mumbled sheepishly under his breath, but he really means it.. Yedam must've heart it clearly since he quit teasing and his face is currently painted in red, quickly averting his gaze and pretends to sip on his own cup.. he was once again taken aback of Haruto's boldness with words.. He's always been like that and that's one of the reasons why he's smitten by him.. 

✨✨

The night proceeds in a comfortable silence, emptied coffee cups and filled stomachs.. cold cheeks and warm hearts, it's the perfect place for them to be, and maybe, just maybe it's also the perfect time for them to talk heart to heart.. 

HARUDAM sees no progress going on between their two leaders and they've been secretly giving each other signals to avoid suspicions from the hyungs.. watching them going back and forth acting like teenagers that just met today is frustrating.. They need to do something, they gotta do something.. 

Haruto didn't hesitate as he grabs the older's hand and clasp it agaisnt his bigger one's.. Yedam stared at him from the sudden move, eyes filled with confusion but the younger is determined and pocketed their intertwined fingers inside his hoodie to keep them hidden and warm, when he felt no resistance from the latter he tightened his hold and couldn't contain a smile when Yedam squeezed back wearing one dimpled smile that definitely belongs and meant for Haruto.. 

They both rose from their slump without letting go of their hands, taking advantage of the dim lights.

_**"We're grabbing ice cream, do y'all want some..??"**_ Haruto trailed in, Yedam's eyes grew bigger hearing it.. He don't know what the younger is up to.. 

_**"Ice cream..???? In this weather..???? Are you planning to catch a cold..??"** _Their leaders asked in a chorus. 

_**"Ice cream taste better when it's cold.."**_ He reasoned, just Haruto being persistent with what he wants.. 

**_"Make sense.."_ **Jihoon muttered.. Arguing with the younger about trivial things won't get them anywhere he'll just let the younger have his way for now and get back at him in the practice room he thought. 

_**"Sipoyeo, anayo..????"** _Haruto probe, his patience is running thin, he can really be handful when he wants to get into their nerves and he does it coolly, Yedam was rendered speechless since he never once talk back to their leaders like the one holding his hand gently.. 

_**"KOJO.."** _The two leaders replied in unison to get rid of the annoying kid.. 

_**"JOTA.."** _Haruto excitedly responded, wasted no time and took their leave.. their intertwined hands still secretly safe in his pocket.. 

_**"Aigoo they're holding hands no one can tell me otherwise.."**_ Jihoon noticed as they watched them leave.. 

_**"They probably think we're idiots and we won't notice.."**_ Hyunsuk said in disbelief, the younger sure moves fast. 

_**"What a terrible liar, ice cream my ass.."** _He couldn't contain the scowl in his face with the younger rapper's antics.. He obviously want a alone time with Yedam. who knows what they're gonna do when he as well have his own issue to fix..

✨✨

Now that they were alone the tension is even harder to bear, Jihoon has been quiet and he's not so used to this version of the guy that is always loud and outspoken about everything and it would be a lie to say he has nothing to do about the changes, if he's not the reason he's definitely one of them..

Its suffocating, to being not able to say the things that's been running in his mind, its suffocating not being able to completely understand how he's feeling specially towards the latter, Jihoon has always been vocal about wanting his affection and seeking for his attention but the more the younger insist the harder he tried to resist because he's still not sure about what he really wants, he's never dated nor once been in a relationship and to think that he's actually attracted to another guy that is Park Jihoon it scared him tons and shitless.. 

He could feel the younger tensed, he's never seen him like that before unless it's their Monthly evaluation.. Jihoon starts to trash on his spot as if he don't know what he's going to do next, contemplating whether to stay or take his leave, he prefer the latter but what would that make him..?? And the tension going on is killing him, he need to getaway before he does something stupid, that's it he's going, he bite on his lips and closed his eyes tightly as he raise from his seat but he felt an immediate tug, he opened his eyes to check, Hyunsuk is holding him by the wrist.. The older is staring far ahead but his hold is firm, not wanting to let go.. 

_**"Stay...."** _

_**"M, mworago..??"** _

_**"** **Please stay.."**_ He uttered and lift his head to meet the latter's eyes.. Jihoon was stunned, that is not what he expected to hear from him. He felt something tug onto his heartstrings, he's overwhelmed.. Never once he thought he'd ever hear him say something like that to him, yes he wished and even prayed for it but hearing it felt surreal, it's too good to be true that he couldn't believe if its all for real.. He could be dreaming now won't he..??

_**"Mianhae Jihoon-ah.. Jeongmal Mianhae.."** _The older sincerely apologized, he pulled the youngers hand closer, Jihoon just let himself get dragged he's not himself anymore.. He took both his hands and hold them lovingly, eyes never left the younger's face but Jihoon couldn't look him in the eyes now.. He's scared that if he does everything will disappear right before him he wouldn't want that.. 

_**"I'm sorry for treating you so bad these passed few days.. You didn't deserve any of it.. And i am in no place to hurt you like that but i still did.. Mianhae.."**_ Meaning every word of it.. 

" _ **Why are you doing this to me..??**_ (his heart starts aching again, his feelings were all over the place) _ **I should be the one apologizing, I hurt your feelings too.. I was being insensitive towards you and i'm not proud of it.. I'm so sorry.."**_

_**"I shouldn't be making fun if you like that.."** _

_**"That's not the reason i avoided you tho'.."** _Hyunsuk trailed.. They shared a glance, Jihoon's eyes filled with questions. 

_**"It was before that.."** _

_**"You always call us husband and wife,** _(his eyes smile appearing) _**and that we're married** _(hearing them from the older only made Jihoon feel embarrassed of all his silly antics) _ **at first i don't like the sound of it but you keep pushing it in until i get used to it and realized i don't actually hate it either, hearing it from you comes naturally now but when you said you're getting a divorce it hit me...."**_ Hyunsuk baring his heart infront of the latter. 

_**"I remember we're not really in that type of relationship but i acted like we were inside my head and it frustrates me cuz i can't do anything about it.. I feel like you're tricking me but I'm the one over-playing myself that's why i tried to avoid you.. Because if i don____"** _Hyunsuk couldn't finish baring his truth cuz Jihoon's lips are already invading his.. His eyes grew bigger from total shock, are they really kissing..???? For real..???? 

They finally kissed, he don't know how to react at first but when he heard the younger's little whine Hyunsuk kiss him back gently.. lovingly.

✨✨

On the other part of Hangang comes Haruto and Yedam that has no exact destination, they just want their leaders to sort things out between them and hopefully they meet half way and come in terms with the same purpose and make up.. 

Hands still intertwined as they continue to wander, enjoying their alone time together, they never had this experience before, even with somebody else.. its funny how almost all the first memorable teenage experiences Yedam had he actually shared them with the younger, and he wonders if Haruto is the same but if not he doesn't mind it either although its still good to know if he is infact the FIRST..

_**"You're spacing out.. are you thinking of somebody else while you're walking hand in hand with me..??"** _Haruto banters, adorably giving Yedam his infamous sulking face.. 

_**"Ania.... Is it really ok to leave them alone together..?? What if they fight..??"**_ Worried Yedam couldn't stay still, he's fidgety. 

_**"Come here..."** _The younger probe which the latter gladly complied to. 

_**"Closer.."** _

_**"Wae..??"** _Yedam innocently ask but the younger didn't say a word, he bend forward levelling the olders eyes and stared at him intently sporting a serious facade..

_**"You worry too much.."** _

_**"I can't help i____"** _Haruto leans in and peck on his lips that made him flabbergasted, he open his mouth in a attempt to say something after recovering from his shock but the younger gave him another peck longer than the first one and another one when he closes his lips completely astounded..

He wanted to say something but he can't even recall what he's trying to say.. His stupid heart is beating rapidly against his chest, hisface feels hot and he knows he's probably turned red like super red..

_**"Stop thinking too much when you're with me, can you do that..??"** _Haruto shifted the mood quickly, Yedam finds him really compelling when he's being this serious.. He just keep falling harder for the younger. 

_**"Okay.."**_ He replied and again stunned when the younger peck on his lips again without warning.. 

✨✨

The two leaders are still on the same spot where HARUDAM left them, sitting side by side, their shoulders rubbing against each other in every little movements they make.. there hasn't been an exchange of words after they kissed, its safe to say the misunderstanding between them has come to a resolve but another trouble that regards their hearts has yet to sort out. 

Jihoon slowly leans his head onto the older's shoulder and closes his eyes.. This familiar feeling he thought, this familiar scent, Hyunsuk was known for his chill and easy going personality, he's easy to please and spoils their members all the time but what the cameras don't show and probably not so everybody knows is how manly and reliable he is which Jihoon has always known by heart.. They've known each other for a while and he's witnessed how the older can be really intimidating when he wants to but he don't show that side of him which he once did with Jihoon and maybe that's the reason why he's so into him cuz no one has ever tamed him the way Hyunsuk did.. 

He will never forget how the older pinned him and made him feel so vulnerable and safe at the same time during his darkest moment as a trainee, when he desperately wants to give up everything its Hyunsuk who pulled him up together, he did it harshly but effectively.. The older tamed all his inner demons, he saved him from losing himself to insanity..

Its always been their leader who keeps Jihoon on his toes.. He's the person that grounds him when everything's seems to fall apart and won't work out for him.. He might've not noticed but he's always been dependable towards the older.. He does silly things to get his attention over the years cuz deep within his heart Hyunsuk has such a special part. 

_**".... Are we good now..??"**_ Hyunsuk asked in a quiet tone. 

_**"Hm mm....**_ (the latter hummed in response, still feeling giddy from their little moment even if he's the one that initiated it before he take a good glance at the older beside him) _**Answer just one question for me, Jihooni or soccer..??"**_

_**"Gabjagi..??"** The older responded.. Jihoon looks serious staring straight back at him. _

**(trans:Suddenly..??)**

" _ **Oh, daedab hae, PALLI...."**_

**(trans:HURRY, answer me....)**

_**"Aagh WAETO..??!!**_ (cute Hyunsuk grumpily whined) _**You're ruining the mood jinjja.."**_

**(trans:What's wrong with you..??!!)**

_**"That doesn't answer my question, Jihoon or soccer..????"** _The latter probe, he wants a wer and that's what he's getting.. 

_**"You're like asking me to choose between my mom and dad right now.. And that's not possible.. I cant choose.."** _The older complain, he hates choosing and listing the most and Jihoon just have to make him suffer like that.. 

**_"You can't have the best of both worlds.. So tell me who am i to you..??"_ **He stubbornly insist, now that they've passed off the thin line between love and friendship he wants to know exactly where he stands, he wants to claim his man and to do that he gotta know his place. 

**_"You really don't know..????"_ **

_**"I wouldn't ask if i do, RIGHT..??!!"**_ Jihoon sassily replied, He could see the exasperation on the older's face.. He really hated confrontations obviously. 

_**"Who am I to you.. Tell me.."** _

_**"NOH WIFE YAH...."** _Hyunsuk replied in his domineering tone and there's mad conviction in his expression, Jihoon almost want to devour the older's lips again hearing the answer that he wants, he let out a sheepish smile cheeks already blushing. 

_**"Ok, what about soccer..??"** _The younger pry suppressing a gorgeous smile, he don't even know but he thinks the older looks extra beautiful right now or maybe he's just simping but who cares..????

_**"Soccer..???? Hmmm....** _(pretending to think deep, just want to tease the latter cuz he kind of miss the annoying and sassy Jihoon) _**Jeongbu..??"**_ Hyunsuk answered and make a run for his life while laughing his ass off. 

**(trans: Mistress..??)**

_**"YAAIST..!!!! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU.."**_ Annoyed Jihoon threatened as he chase after the older....

The storm has passed, but a new relationship has jus started to blossom.. Nobody knows what are they going to face next or what tomorrow brings for them but having a mutual feelings and understanding both the leaders can only hope for better days and happier journey ahead for both their dreams and their relationship with their team.... TREASURE is not just a group, its a bond that can never be broken between twelve boys sharing the same dreams, happiness and struggles.... Its beyond connection that some with blood its the bond that binds them all together.. 

✨✨

Yedam and Haruto were walking like they were on the moon, with Haruto back hugging the older as they slowly take every step in sync.. His chin over the older's shoulder both arms around the latter's chest, tucking him securely in his hold while Yedam is holding onto his arms as well.. They stop infront of the safety metal fence, everything is just dim and completely silent.. 

Out of habit Haruto nuzzled on to the latter's neck, inhailing his sweet familiar scent, rubbing the tip of his nose against the softness of the older's skin just to tease him.. Yedam squirmed a little letting out a cute whimper.. 

_**"It's ticklish hajima...."**_ The older soflty scolds in almost a whisper. 

_**"Mian, i couldn't help it.."** _Haruto just boldly answered, his tone deep and hoarse it almost make Yedam shiver specially when he does that closely to his ears.. Hugging the older tighter, Yedam leaning on to his touch.. 

_**"Why do you fit so perfectly in my arms..??"** _The younger continue, Damn he's just too straight forward he can't even give the older's heart a break.. Yedam again is stunned and completely speechless.. 

They let the silence take over, with just them standing there in the midst of the cold night snuggled with each other.. Haruto has a lot to ask but the moment they're sharing is too beautiful and precious.. He don't want to ruin that.. He close the little gap between their faces, they're now cheek to cheek.. a perfect way to keep each other warm.. But what he didn't expect is Yedam turning his face to plant him a kiss.. 

_**"Cheater, what was that for..??"** _

_**"Geunyang...."** _The older timidly responded, His face is a deep shade of pink luckily the lights are far and dim, Haruto won't notice. 

_**"You should aim for the lips at least.."** _

_**"But that's your job.."**_ He shyly mumbled but Haruto heard it loud and clear.. And this time he didn't hesitate, he loses his hold over the older, hands travelled on to his slender waist, He effortlessly manhandled the older, leaning him against the steel fence before he dive in to claim YEDAM's lips.. sealing it with one longing kiss.. 

Haruto is a great kisser but he takes the lead like a gentleman.. He got the older gasping for air but leaving him wanting for more.. The air suddenly feels humid.. Their bodies felt like burning, Yedam gone feverish and a whimper (read MOAN) escaped his lips that's when Haruto halted.. They're both panting.. 

_**"Mianhae...."**_ He uttered still panting, breathing the same air with the older, eyes closed and their foreheads against the other.. Yedam just nodded, still trying to recover from the mind blowing kiss they just shared.... 

Haruto cupped his face and kiss his forehead sweetly before they shared another warm embrace.. With Yedam buried in his chest feeling his every heartbeat that screams for him.. The night is young and beautiful indeed but the new memories they both shared under the same dark sky will be there favorite. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised for a double update but who knows we're just starting with the goods and the hoes LOL, lets keep the ship sailing since we get the barely minimum in every TMAP episodes....


End file.
